Listen
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: I can speak, now I need you to listen."It's been 6 months since Gabriella regained her voice.She and Troy are going strong, but Sharpay refuses to give him up without a fight.Will Gabriella's inability to say "I love you" be her downfall?Sequel to Speak
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry this took me a bit longer than I thought but December was....hecktic to say the least, but better late than never, right? Anyway, here's chapter 1, tell me what'cha think!

Disclaimer: It's still not mine....

* * *

As the scorching August Albuquerque sun shone through the windows of the Bolton household Jack and Mary Bolton hastily got ready for work. For Jack, it would be his first day back after summer break, as was the same for their two children Troy, and their adopted daughter, Gabriella Montez.

Upstairs, Troy crept quietly through the hallway until he reached the room two doors down from his. Opening the door, a warm smile appeared on his face as he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend/adopted sister. He admitted, it was weird to be dating the girl that doubled as his sister, but the thought rarely crossed his mind after the first few months following her 'official' adoption.

Drawing closer to her bed, he carefully studied her expression, making sure he wouldn't disturb her. Once he was at her side he carefully pressed his finger to her lips. Gabriella's lips curled into a small smile although remained asleep. Grinning triumphantly, he kissed her forehead, using his other hand to run through her mess of dark brown hair. From her forehead, he kissed his way down her face until he reached her lips. Now, he would wake her, he decided. Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips met hers. As soon as they connected, her eyes opened widely, her face beet red as she immediately realized what he was just doing.

Chuckling, Troy greeted her, "Morning, sunshine."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Must you wake me like that?"

"Oh, but what's wrong? Don't you like it when your hot and sexy boyfriend kisses you until you wake up?" he questioned, a smile playing on his lips. Bitterly, Gabriella slapped his chest after sitting up. Troy pouted as he continued, "What was that for?"

She glared at him. "You know I'm not a morning person."

"I could _make_ you be a morning person," he stated.

Gabriella's glare was instantly replaced by curiosity as she spoke again, "And, what, Mr. Bolton, would you have in mind?"

Carefully, Troy pushed the right side of her shirt up and rested his hand on her side, covering her burn scar. Her scars, the other being on her face, were much lighter now and less noticeable, but Troy always knew exactly where they were, as if they were much more visible to him than to anyone else. Gabriella shivered as she always did when he touched her there, but closed her eyes nonetheless, enjoying his warmth. "This is a start."

"Troy! Gabriella! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Mary called from the kitchen.

Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned, slowly and hesitantly removing his hand from her burn. Before he left, however, she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Nice try, Troy. But, alas, you have to go. Some of us need to get dressed."

"I'm sure they don't mind me staying," he replied innocently, winking at her.

"Hmm," Gabriella started, thinking back on a faraway memory. "And I always thought seeing my body disrobed would make you throw up."

Troy frowned, instantly recalling the same memory, from back when he wanted nothing more than to hurt the woman he loved. What a fool he had been, he thought miserably. "Gabi, you know--"

Gabriella busted into laughter, making Troy wonder if she had gone mad, but then she spoke, "I know you don't feel that way now. I know you think I'm beautiful. Troy, I don't need to be reminded for the millionth time this month alone!"

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he responded, "But, I know that, for every insult, it takes about a million compliments to make up for it, and given how many times I've insulted you, and how many times everyone else has, I gotta make up for it."

"Troy, don't worry about it. You're not that guy anymore," she assured him. "You're my Troy, the one who will never hurt me. The other Troy is a completely different person. In less than six months you managed to completely change your ways and I must say I'm extremely proud of you."

Troy nodded although doubt was still evident in his eyes. "Right now, I'm going to make you a promise. I promise I won't hurt you or anyone else this school year. I've never made it through a school year without bullying someone, but because I love one of my former victims who happened to get it the worst, I won't do it to anyone else, especially not you."

"You don't have to promise me that. Just promise me you'll try," she told him, caressing his cheek.

Troy nodded again but before he could speak, Mary called for them again, "Kids, come on! You have half an hour!"

Chuckling, Troy kissed her cheek before departing. "See you in a few, Gabi."

Once he was gone, Gabriella grabbed the outfit she laid out the night before and changed quickly. Once she was done, she went into the bathroom. For a moment, she examined her face, specifically at the scar on her cheek. Carefully, she applied cover-up which worked better now than it had seven months ago. Although the scar was still visible, most people who didn't know her story didn't notice it when she wore make-up, something she was happy about. Alas, of course, almost everyone, at least those in her graduating class, knew her story by now. However, after a month or so she became old news courtesy of Sharpay Evans' meltdown.

Ah, the ice princess' break down. This was something few people expected to happen, including Gabriella. After being dumped by Troy she tried her hardest to win him back. Of course, it didn't work. She couldn't handle the fact that he chose her and tried to demean her and regain Troy's interest. Troy, who was at one point drawn to Sharpay by her ice-cold personality, which, at the time, was similar to his own. However, when he changed so did his love interest. Ever since he'd been faithful to no one but Gabriella.

The meltdown occurred two weeks after Troy and Gabriella made up after the incident in which led to Gabriella regaining her voice after losing it to the fire. When Sharpay finally realized she wouldn't get her way she snapped. Her shrill voice could be heard throughout the entire school when Troy told her that he would never take her back because she was like a Paraná, impossible to love.

Gabriella giggled slightly at the memory. The bewildered look on Sharpay's face was priceless. She shot her an enraged glance before calling her a sideshow freak and screaming unintelligibly. For this outburst, she received two weeks worth of detention with Ms. Darbus. Afterwards, she simmered down, keeping mostly to herself other than her occasional conversations with her twin brother, Ryan. Although, Gabriella still caught the glares she held when she looked at her, as well as the longing gaze she sent to Troy. Troy, however, paid her absolutely no attention nor did Gabriella broach the subject. If there was anyone she feared would be a threat to her relationship with Troy, it would be Sharpay Evans.

"Gabi, are you coming?" Troy called from the other side of the door, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, coming." Gabriella quickly put her toiletries back in their proper places and opened the door. Immediately, Troy's hand wrapped around her smaller one as he led her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, you kids ready for your senior year?" Mary queried, placing a plate containing two pancakes on each in front of the two once they were seated.

"We're not kids, Mom," Troy corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, in that case, fork over the rent and give me back my pancakes," Mary kidded.

Gabriella laughed as Troy looked at Mary in mock horror. "Okay, fine. I'm still a kid...."

"I knew you would see things my way." Mary and Gabriella laughed as Troy made an immature face.

"Now, now, behave, Troy," Gabriella scolded.

"Like you're more mature than I am," he countered sarcastically.

"I believe I am, thank you," she replied, smiling sweetly, making it difficult for Troy to keep up his banter.

"Oh really? Well, I believe a certain _somebody_ still pouts and sulks when _she_ doesn't get her way," Troy accused. Gabriella poked the tip of her tongue out at him. "Oh, and that's really mature, too."

Mary shook her head, smiling at her two children. "You two better get to eating and save the argument for the ride to school."

"Right," they agreed and started eating, every once in a while looking at the other, sending teasing glares and smirks, indicating their previous discussion was far from over.

* * *

As Kelsi Nielson stepped foot inside East High for the first time in nearly three months she immediately sensed something was out of line. As she passed by the set of lockers outside the Drama classroom she realized she may have been right.

There, on the end of the strip of lockers was a normal red locker. Where was Sharpay's double, pink-painted locker? Had it been moved? Had _she_ moved?

Her last thought was immediately put to rest when Ryan Evans strode down the hall, alone, for the moment.

"Hey, Ryan," Kelsi started timidly. Unlike Sharpay, Ryan was easy to talk to and never judged anyone when Sharpay wasn't around. However, she was still skeptical.

"Hey, Kelsi, what's up?" Ryan greeted her, unsure of what to say to the petite girl. It was rare for Kelsi to speak to him unless it was professional conversations in Drama club, and so he was confused as to why she wanted to talk to him now.

"I was just curious. What happened to Sharpay's locker?"

"Oh, she had it removed," he stated. "All part of her latest brainiac idea." Kelsi eyed him suspiciously, causing him to laugh. "She wants to be 'normal', at least not as show-offish this year."

Kelsi jaw dropped. Sharpay Evans..._normal?_ She couldn't have heard right. "Are you...serious?"

Ryan shrugged. "If you want proof then talk to her yourself."

"Yeah, right." Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Normal person or not she's still the same old Sharpay. Let me guess, this is all a plan to get Troy back, right?"

"I can honestly say I don't know. She avoided me most of summer up until about a week ago she told me she would try to turn over a new leaf and that's all she really said."

Kelsi nodded, strangely believing his story. She knew the Evans weren't to be trusted, including Ryan, but her intuition saw no lies. Maybe he really didn't know what his sister had up her sleeves this time. "Well, thanks. I'd better...get going." It was Ryan's turn to nod as Kelsi started down the hall.

"See you later," Ryan murmured awkwardly as she watched her petite figure retreat further down the hallway.

As Kelsi approached her own locker she stared blankly at the floor, silently pondering over Ryan's words. Was Sharpay really going to try to be a normal, middle-class person? It was strange to think someone like her would ever change, but Troy Bolton changed, right? Maybe the impossible was possible....

Suddenly, something bumped against her shoulder but she didn't fall. She stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance. "Watch it, ne—Kelsi! What a pleasure to see you! How are you?" Kelsi swallowed hard as she looked into the hard brown eyes belonging to the one and only Sharpay Evans.

"You can't fool me, Sharpay," Kelsi stated coldly, taking a few steps forward as Sharpay was going the opposite direction.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay questioned. "Can't you handle a little common courtesy?"

Kelsi snorted. "Like you even know the definition of manners."

"Apparently I know it better than you," Sharpay retorted.

Ignoring Sharpay's comment, Kelsi watched as her best friend started towards her. Grinning, Kelsi nearly sprinted to Gabriella, hugging her immediately. "Gabi, thank God! It's great to see you!"

Gabriella laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "You just saw me last Tuesday, remember? You, me and Taylor went shopping."

"I know, but I didn't see _her_ there," Kelsi stated venomously, glaring at Sharpay as she started towards them.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously. _'This can't be good...'_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm really sorry about not updating in over a month. Hopefully, starting this week I can update weekly or at least every other week. This chapter isn't too long but hopefully it's still all right. Thanks for reading/reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM still does not belong to me.

* * *

"Hi, girls!" Sharpay greeted cheerfully, although both Kelsi and Gabriella knew it was fake.

"Sharpay, what do you want?" Gabriella queried, trying her hardest to not sound harsh. She knew she couldn't let her resentment show or else she would be playing right into Sharpay's manicured hands.

"What do I want? I want a lot of things. But, for starters, I want your forgiveness," she started. Anyone ese probably would've believed her, had they not been one of her bully victims. The two were smart enough to know this was all a hoax.

"Why? Because I'm the only one standing in the way of what you want most?" Gabriella guessed.

"No. I don't want Troy anymore," she stated indifferently. "Listen, why don't you and I grab something to eat sometime and discuss it? Or, better, you can bring Troy and I'll bring Ryan."

"Or, why don't you crawl back into the whole you came from?" Gabriella retorted, forgetting to keep her cool. "Nice try, but it's not happening."

Sharpay pouted, evidently disappointed. "And here I thought you didn't hold grudges. You were so quick to let Troy in, knowing he was the worst of all of us...."

"Enough, Sharpay!" Kelsi interrupted. "You're just so desperate to get to Troy that you'd stoop as low as to befriend his girlfriend!"

"So not!" she denied angrily. "He's moved on, and so have I. He's just a cocky imbecile."

Gabriella's eyes flashed in anger. "He may be cocky but he's not an imbecile! He's sweet and he cares about me. Can't you just be happy for us and go away?"

_'He is if he's dating you,'_ Sharpay thought bitterly, trying to keep this thought to herself. "Look, I'm just saying that I am totally over him."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly," Gabriella chided.

You don't let anything go, do you? I bet you always throw up the awful things Troy did to you right in his face. I'm surprised he would take that," Sharpay accused.

"I do not!" she argued.

"Oh right. Troy can be rather _persuasive_, can't he? He always gets what he wants," Sharpay commented.

Gabriella glared at her. "Just leave us alone, Sharpay! We aren't going to fall for your little 'act'!"

Sharpay smirked. "You might not, but I know someone who will."

Gabriella's breathing became shallow, knowing whom she was referring to. Troy vowed to be nice to everyone. Did that include Sharpay?

As she strutted down the hallway, Gabriella prayed to God that Troy's vow didn't apply to female dogs....

* * *

As Troy and his teammates walked into homeroom (goofing off, as usual), his gaze immediately fell upon the Latina sitting in the far back of the room. When her eyes met his, he felt as though he were reading an opened book. Over the last several months, he learned how to read her every emotion that was located in those dark-brown eyes, even though she hated that he could. He knew her every mood, and, right now, she was beyond perplexed.

Leaving his friends, he briskly took the seat in front of her and turned around. "Hey, Gabs, what's wrong?" he queried. "Is Sharpay getting to you already?"

"No," she answered, though her eyes gave away the lie. Before Troy could respond, however, they were interrupted.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay greeted, too enthusiastic for Gabriella's liking. "Hi again, Gabriella. Sorry for leaving so soon earlier. I had to go find Ryan. You know how _brothers_ are." Troy had to grip Gabriella's hands from under the desk before she punched Sharpay. She meant to provoke her, and she knew by Gabriella's expression that she had succeeded.

"Well, right there he is," Gabriella snapped, pointing towards the front of the room where Ryan was, indeed, standing once Troy had released her hands.

"Shesh, you don't have to be so rude! I'm being nothing but nice to you but you can't take it," Sharpay scowled, frustrated.

"Sharpay, just tell us what you want," Troy demanded irritably.

"Your forgiveness," she answered, her tone solemn. "That's all."

Stunned, he spoke again, unknowingly cutting Gabriella off as she opened her mouth, "Whoa, wait, this has to be a trick."

"Exactly!" Gabriella chimed in, agreeing, relieved that he wasn't buying into it.

"Troy, just because she doesn't believe me doesn't mean you shouldn't," she persuaded. "We have a few minutes. Walk with me. _Alone._"

Gabriella sent Troy an urgent message with her eyes, silently begging him not to go. "Relax," he whispered, his lips purposely brushing her ear as he spoke, making her shiver. Before continuing, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Unknown to them, Sharpay was ready to rip Gabriella's head off and replace it with her own. Luckily, she composed herself right before Troy turned around to speak, "You have three minutes."

Sharpay smiled triumphantly as she led Troy out of the room. Crossing her arms, Gabriella sunk back into his seat, obviously disgruntled. She knew what Sharpay was up to before she ever spoke to her, and so why didn't Troy? Wasn't it obvious to everyone that she was a fake?

* * *

"Okay, Sharpay, we're alone now. What do you want?" Troy asked as they climbed the stairs leading to the school roof. He didn't understand why she took him there. After all, this was himself and Gabriella's get-away.

Sharpay took a deep, prolonged breath before turning to him, her expression full of remorse. "I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through since we started dating. Looking back, I realize just how selfish and childish I really was. But, in a way, I also realized we were made for each other. I mean, we were both...jerks...to everyone. But, then you became a better person, and so you left me, which I totally get now." Sharpay willed herself not to gag upon saying this. "I've also realized just how great of a guy you are. I mean, you were always a great boyfriend, but I see how much Gabriella's changed you, and I like it. I mean, it's not everyday that a popular jock falls in love with his intended prey."

"She's not my 'intended prey," he denied sourly.

Sharpay shook her head. "Maybe not now, but, before, she was. Anyway, as I was saying, I admire your change of heart. And, I've done some thinking this past summer and I've come to the conclusion that I really want to make the change, too. I wanted to start by apologizing to those I've hurt the most, and so can you please accept my apology?"

Troy contemplated her words momentarily. Was she _really_ sorry? _Could_ he forgive her? Was this a trap or was she being serious? He had to think about Gabriella as well. Sharpay hurt her far worse than anyone else had besides he himself. And so, if she could forgive him, then couldn't she forgive Sharpay? He wasn't sure. However, he wanted to give Sharpay the benefit of a doubt. After all, maybe she really did want to change. If he could, then, anyone could do it, he reasoned with himself.

Alas, he still had Gabriella to consider. In forgiving Sharpay, would she be upset with him? Sharpay was his ex-girlfriend, after all. She would be mad if he didn't talk to her about it first, he knew. He didn't want to hurt her, and so talking to her was his only option other than saying an automatic 'no'.

"I have to think about this," he finally replied.

"Could I ask you for one favor?" she started timidly. Sharpay...timid? Troy never thought he would ever use 'timid' to describe her.

"Depends," he answered.

"Could you talk to Gabriella for me? I tried talking to her earlier, but she really hates me." Sharpay sighed sadly. "She thinks I'm only doing this to get close to you, but, really, I'm not."

"I'll talk to her, but I will not force her to forgive you. Frankly, she has every right to not trust you. Heck, she has a right to not trust me, either, but, for reasons I don't know, she does...." His voice faded on the last few words.

Sharpay nodded in what was meant to be understanding. "Thank you. I guess we should go now."

Just as she said this, the bell rang. Troy suppressed a groan, for this was exactly what he didn't want: detention with Sharpay. On the other hand, Sharpay was ecstatic.

As they walked into the drama classroom, Ms. Darbus handed them each a detention slip. "Late on the first day of class. I see a pattern starting..."

"No fear there," Troy assured her quickly as though Sharpay wasn't standing there.

As Sharpay took a seat in front of Ryan, she shot a glance at Gabriella whom she knew was seething with rage. It was too easy to get under her skin, Sharpay thought. She could use this to her advantage....

* * *

"I can't believe that little skank!" Taylor exclaimed after homeroom. "She purposely made sure they were late, I bet!"

Gabriella sighed, walking briskly beside her. "I know, but there isn't anything I can do."

"You can intentionally get detention," Taylor suggested. "That way you can keep a close eye on them."

"No, I won't do that," she denied. "I totally trust Troy. If I spy on him, then he'll think I don't, which will lead to a lot of problems..."

"True," Taylor agreed reluctantly.

"Hey, Gabs, hey, Taylor," Troy greeted, snaking his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as they headed down the hall.

"How was the ice princess? I know you have a detention date together already," Gabriella stated, trying to sound humorous.

Troy snorted. "Don't remind me."

"Seriously, how was it? Do you believe her?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy shrugged. "I need to talk to you about that later. But, this is my class so I'll see you lovely ladies later." Gabriella giggled as he lightly pecked her nose before walking into his first period class.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I could've had this up days ago, but fanfiction decided to be evil, so I'll post it now. Thanks for reviewing, the 4 of you that did anyway, but I'm not the type of person who witholds chapters if I don't get a certain number of reviews. Anyway, here's chapter 3, it's pretty long, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: HSM isn't mine.

* * *

After school, Gabriella made her way towards the auditorium and sat down on a chair just outside the doors. Troy would be there at any moment to serve his detention. Letting out a prolonged sigh, Gabriella remembered why he was going there in the first place. Sharpay. She did not trust her, at all.

"Hey, beautiful." Gabriella involuntarily smiled as Troy approached her from the right. Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss, which was willingly returned.

"Good luck, Wildcat," she told him, reluctantly pulling away.

Troy beamed. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Troy will need more than a little luck to get through Darbus's detention." The couple turned around to find the source of the voice. Troy looked uneasy as Gabriella glared at the girl.

"Sharpay, don't you have an appointment for a flea bath?" Gabriella remarked.

"Gabi, please, don't...," Troy whispered, his blue eyes pleading with her.

Gabriella looked at him in shock. How could he? He knew how much she hated her. He knew how much she hurt her. Yet, why was he suddenly going to defend her? No, she thought. She couldn't have got him....

"Sorry, I don't see any dogs around here. We're the Wildcats, remember?" Sharpay replied, smiling sweetly. "Troy, we'd better get in there before Darbus explodes."

"Right, although that I would pay to see." Troy let go of Gabriella absentmindedly. Gabriella frowned, for it lacked his usual hesitancy.

"I'll wait here," Gabriella told him nervously as his figure retreated inside with Sharpay.

"All right, I'll see you in a few," Troy replied just before the door closed.

A cold breeze seemed to fill the room as Gabriella sank back into the chair. Already, she was losing. She could tell. All she wanted was to be loved, preferably by Troy. Sharpay could get nearly anything she asked for. Couldn't she just let her be happy with this one man?

Gabriella shook her head. No, she thought. Troy wouldn't leave her for Sharpay. He said he never loved her. He only loved Gabriella. Certainly that wouldn't change. He knew that, even with her voice regained, she still need him to be her rock. He knew that she still counted on him while she accustomed to life without her parents. And, he still told her his problems. They relied on each other, the way a relationship should work.

"Hey, Gabriella, where's Troy?" Gabriella turned towards the familiar voice, quickly masking all emotion.

"He has detention," Gabriella told Jack.

"Already? It's only the first day!" Jack stated, surprised yet slightly amused. "What did he do this time?"

Gabriella sighed. "He was late for homeroom because of Sharpay."

"Her again? I thought she was gone once you came along," Jack retorted.

"I did, too," she replied, looking to the floor. "Um, Jack, do you think he would...you know...take her back in any way?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt he would if it bothered you."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you. I really hope you're right."

* * *

From the moment Sharpay was put to work, she had a new hatred for detention. She didn't belong there. She belonged on-stage, not creating it. Why hadn't she thought about that when she purposely landed herself and Troy in detention? Oh right. She wanted 'alone' time with him. So much for that, she thought bitterly. He was busy helping some guy from the stage crew set up a tree. A tree! Couldn't that be done by one person? Come to think of it, she didn't even know the guy whom he was helping. Sure, she'd seen him before, but who was he? Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't know any of the stage crew members, unless Kelsi Nielson counted. Speaking of which, where was she? She'd seen Ms. Darbus leave in a rush, putting Kelsi in charge. Sharpay laughed at the idea. Kelsi was such a pushover; Sharpay hadn't done anything since she'd left, yet she doubted Kelsi would say a word to Ms. Darbus.

Finally, she spotted Kelsi by the piano. A soft melody filled the air, giving her an idea. It was perfect!

Going unnoticed, she made her way towards the petite girl. "Hi, Kelsi!"

Kelsi froze like a deer caught in the headlights. What did she want now, she wondered. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what the song was you were playing," Sharpay insisted.

"I-it was just random playing," she stammered.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed. "I doubt that."

"What's it to you? Nothing I write is good enough for you, anyway!" Kelsi snapped defensively.

"No, that sounded really good, actually," Sharpay assured her. "I just want to know the title. I'm curious."

"If you would've taken it the way it was supposed to be played last year, then you would know," she retorted. "It's called 'What I've Been Looking For.'"

Sharpay feigned astonishment. "Really? That's great! Can I hear what it was _supposed_ to sound like?"

"You don't have a partner," Kelsi replied curtly. Now, she was just making excuses, even though she had a feeling this was a mistake to say.

"Yes, I do. Hold on." Confused, Kelsi watched as Sharpay walk to the other side of the room where Troy and Kyle, one the stage crew members, were working. She glared, knowing exactly what Sharpay was doing.

"Hey, Troy!" Sharpay greeted him perkily. "Can you help me for a second?"

"Kyle, I'll be back in a few," Troy told him nonchalantly. So that was his name, Sharpay thought. Kyle, not that it mattered. "What do you need?"

"Well, I need a partner for a minute," she started. "Kelsi won't let me here how this one song is supposed to sound, but she will if I have a partner."

"Whoa, hold up!" Troy stopped, shocked. "I'm not singing with you! I'm not singing, period!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Troy, it's only for a minute. Besides, I know you can."

"How do you get that?" Troy questioned.

"Oh, please. Gabriella told Taylor that that was how you apologized last spring, by serenading her. Nothing stays secret for long," she explained. Okay, so the only way she knew was by listening very closly one morning in homeroom, but he didn't need to know that, she thought.

"I'm not good," he argued. "I only did that because it was the sweetest thing I could think of that didn't involve Paris."

"Would you do it with Gabriella?" she asked him.

"Possibly," he answered honestly, his face turning slightly red.

"Well, just think of me as her," she suggested.

_Impossible_, he thought, biting his lip to keep from speaking his mind. "I still don't like this...."

"Don't worry," she assured him, placing her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging his muscles. "It'll be over before you know it."

Troy sighed, though it came out more relaxed than annoyed. "Fine."

Sharpay squealed excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

Slipping her hand in his, she pulled him over to Kelsi, who sat gawking at the two."You're singing with her?"

"I guess so," Troy replied, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Just....don't tell Gabriella. At least not right now. I don't like this anymore than you or Gabi will."

Kelsi glared at him. "I don't owe _you_ any favors, but I won't tell her simply because I don't want to upset her, but if you hurt her, I swear...."

"I'm never going to hurt Gabriella. I love her," he argued.

"C'mon, Kelsi, please just play the song," Sharpay pleaded, feeling sickened by his last statement. How could he love that freak? What did she have the Sharpay didn't? She had tan skin and brown hair. With hair dye and a proper tan, Sharpay would look like that, too!

With an exasperated sigh, Kelsi handed Sharpay a song sheet, in which she handed to Troy. Troy reluctantly took it as Kelsi began to play.

Troy gulped. He started the song as he felt Sharpay place her head against his shoulder; her arm wrapped around his back as she read over the song, even though she had it memorized from last year. She didn't know why Kelsi had been playing a song from last year's musical when they were doing a new one, but she was secretly thankful for the inspiration.

"**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see**

**You were always right beside me"**

Sharpay smiled broadly, for he sounded amazing, much better than Ryan. Maybe she could switch partners....

"_Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me"_

Troy swallowed the sickening feeling in his throat. Sharpay was the last person he should be singing this with. Gabriella was the only one who knew the real Troy Bolton. It made him sick to be singing this with anyone other than her. _At least she wouldn't know_, he assured himself.

"_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That I've never had someone**_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**And I've never had someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I've finally found what I've been looking for"**_

As the song finished, Troy pulled away 'unintentionally' from Sharpay, clearly uncomfortable with the close proximity. "I should...be getting back to Kyle."

Sharpay pouted. "But, Ms. Darbus isn't here. We can go. She won't be back by the end of detention."

"Ah hem," Kelsi interrupted, glaring at Sharpay. "I'm in charge, remember?"

"Oh right," Sharpay replied, uninterested.

"And," Kelsi continued. "I won't hesitate to tell Ms. Darbus you weren't working, so I suggest you go back to whatever she assigned you."

Sharpay frowned. "Why are you being so mean? After all, you're not even rehearsing the new songs. You're doing the ones from the Winter musical last year. It's the _Fall_ musical."

Kelsi shrugged. "Since I'm in charge, I don't have any intentions of telling on myself."

Sharpay bit her lip to keep from lashing out as she normally would have. She didn't want to leave Troy with a bad impression of her; although, she hadn't realized that Troy had returned to his previous task.

Kelsi gave Sharpay a smug look. "Have fun."

"This isn't over," Sharpay huffed and turned on her heels, strolling away from Kelsi.

Kelsi sighed. Sharpay hadn't changed one bit. She was just a _very_ good actress. She was at least good enough to fool Troy, she knew.

However, there was still one factor: Gabriella. Maybe she could prevent Sharpay from taking him. Maybe, if Gabriella could be nice to Sharpay, she could fight fire with fire. Right now, though, she couldn't see Gabriella even pretending to be nice. She was too angry about what she had done in the past. Frankly, Kelsi agreed with Gabriella. She had every right to be mad. No one could trust Sharpay Evans, and pretending to could be dangerous.

When detention was over, Troy started out of the auditorium, suddenly anxious to be with Gabriella again. He felt guilty for leaving her so abruptly earlier, but now the guilt was tripled after singing with Sharpay. He prayed that it wasn't too evident on his face.

"Troy, wait!" Groaning, Troy turned around, although, he knew the voice anywhere.

"What now, Sharpay?" he asked, trying to hide his irritation.

Sharpay stopped running and stood in front of him, panting as though she had just run a marathon. "I...just wanted to thank you, for earlier. I wanted to tell you then, but you left too soon."

"Um, no problem," he replied, but he knew he would have a _big_ problem on his hands if Gabriella ever found out.

"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit," she started, placing her hand at the base of his throat. He took a step back, but it didn't do much good. "You're a very good singer."

"Um, thanks," he replied, finally slipping away from her touch.

"So, you'll still talk to Gabriella, right?" she prompted, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course, but, like I said earlier, I can't make any promises," he answered honestly.

Sharpay nodded. Deciding to test the waters, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. It was just a friendly gesture, he assured himself. However, she had many more 'friendly' gestures waiting in the wings....

"Thanks!" she replied perkily. "Well, I'll let you go to her. I've got to get home. Toodles!"

"Toodles," he repeated awkwardly. As she started walking away, he started out the main auditorium doors; a different set than the ones she'd used. He looked around for Gabriella, but she was gone.

Troy was confused, to say the least. Where had she gone? Was she angry with him?

On the bench in which she had been sitting, he found a crumpled piece of paper. He chuckled slightly, silently reminiscing when Gabriella didn't have a voice. Pen and paper were her only sources of communication.

_Troy,_

_I didn't feel like waiting so your dad took me home. I'll see you there._

_Gabriella_

Troy felt a wave of unease as he walked towards the back parking lot. Normally, in her messages, he could tell when something bothered her, but now he couldn't tell. She seemed okay, but he thought he could sense some disgruntlement behind her words. Maybe it was just his conscience bothering him...

* * *

For the several minutes of alone time Gabriella had, she immediately started her homework, not that she had much being it was only their first day back, but she needed to stop herself from worrying over Troy.

Try as she may, still, she was scared.

Why was he being so buddy-buddy all of a sudden with Sharpay? What had she done when they were alone? She winced at the thought.

What was she so worried about? Of course he didn't have feelings for Sharpay! He only ever loved her, he told her himself. He also said that she was the only one that he'd ever allowed to see the real Troy. Of course he would never let Sharpay get _that_ close to him.

After twenty minutes, she heard someone knocking on her door. She knew who it was automatically, for she had heard him pull into the driveway. Hesitantly, she called, "Come in."

"Hey," Troy started, hints of nervousness in his voice. "Why didn't you wait for me? That was the plan, wasn't it?"

Gabriella sighed before turning to face him. "I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone."

Gingerly, Troy closed the door and sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap with ease. "I guess I kinda took you off guard by what I did earlier, huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "I know it's pathetic of me to feel like this, but I got kinda...scared when you defended her, and then left willingly with her. It made me feel sick....almost like a foreshadowing of what's to come."

Troy kissed her forehead, his eyes full of sincerity as they bore into hers. "I'll never leave you for her, Gabriella. I only have feelings for you. Besides, what you're forgetting is that I wouldn't be the man I am today if not for you. If I left you now, I'd probably resort back to my old ways. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I'm happy with my life for once."

Gabriella smiled, although her fears weren't completely gone. "I'm glad."

"So, is that all you're worried about?" he asked her. She nodded. "Well, I'm going to have to change that, now, won't I?"

Gabriella giggled as he pressed her back against the bed and began to assault her with kisses. He kissed her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw and her neck; basically every revealed patch of skin he kissed. Gabriella blushed as his hands lingered at the hem of her shirt. Receiving silent consent from her eyes, his right hand wondered up her shirt, resting lightly across her stomach. He laid down beside her on his side, facing her. "Do you believe me now?"

Gabriella nodded, resting her head on his chest. His free hand wove through her dark locks of hair affectionately. "Do you....believe her?" she asked timidly.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I kinda told her I would ask you to forgive her, so...."

"Over my dead body," she interrupted.

Troy chuckled. "Well, my job is done. That was easier than I thought."

Gabriella laughed. "So, how was detention?"

"It was Hell without you," he replied, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent. Just then, the guilty feeling arose again. Should he ruin the mood and tell her? No, he thought. Now wasn't the time.

Gabriella laughed. "Aw, so Sharpay didn't keep you company?"

"Not in the slightest," he denied.

"Hm...sure...." she agreed sarcastically. "Anyway, I have work to do and you're distracting me, so--"

"You want me to stay so you can be distracted some more by my sexiness, and then you'll just scramble around tomorrow in study hall to do your homework?" he assumed, feigning innocence.

"Nice try, Mr. Bolton." Playfully, she shoved him off of her. "I believe you have some, too."

Troy groaned. "You know, you can just do mine, and I'll pay you back with a lifetime of being stuck with me."

Gabriella pretended to consider it, looking thoughtful. "Hm...let me think about it...no."

Troy pouted. "Well, in that case...."

"And, sorry, but since your parents are now legally mine as well, you're stuck with me regardless." Gabriella grinned sweetly.

"I don't mind. It's you that has something to fear," he warned.

"What might that be? Oh right, I'm stuck dealing with your cockiness till I'm eighty," she remembered. "Anyway, you...out..."

"Maybe I don't want to," he retorted.

"If you don't, then I won't kiss you for a month," she threatened.

Troy's eyes widened. "Okay, good reason. I'm out."

Gabriella laughed as Troy fled the room. A new wave of confidence rushed over her. Maybe she wasn't going to lose him after all. _Maybe_ _Sharpay wouldn't win_.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really sorry I let this story slip. I was really busy second semester and I barely had time to keep up with two stories, let alone three, but from here on out I should have time to update, seeing as my senior year will consist of four study halls and only one class I would consider somewhat difficult, and since I'm on break now I should get more time to update. So anyway, thanks to those of you who stuck with me and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella walked hand-in-hand through the main doors of East High, both laughing and talking as though they were alone. If it was still last year, most students would have dropped everything to gawk at the unique couple who formerly hated each other. Now, however, it was different. Almost everyone moved past their initial shock or distaste and treated them like just another couple. Both were grateful for the privacy.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!" Gabriella playfully smacked his chest as she laughed at her boyfriend.

"What? I just wanted to know why basketballs make such terrible pets!" he defended, mocking hurt, although he couldn't mask the goofy grin on his face. "You don't have to feed or clean-up after them. You just have to play with them. Oh, and they technically can't die, unless it gets a hole in it or flattened by a bulldozer...But, it's highly unlikely, making it the perfect pet!"

By now, Gabriella was in hysterics, clutching her aching side. They'd been debating this for over ten minutes, but she still found his reasoning highly amusing. "In that case, a golf ball is the perfect pet because it's small and it's impossible for it to contract a hole."

"That's very true," he agreed, thoughtful. "But, golf balls are white. Basketballs are colorful."

"Not uh!" Gabriella argued. "Golf balls can come in pink, blue, yellow, purple, green...."

Troy cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, mini-golf maybe, but that's baby stuff."

"So now you're calling me a baby because I like mini-golf?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

"Yes," he confirmed, grinning shamelessly. "You're my baby girl."

Gabriella's heart fluttered inside her chest as Troy gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Even now, after spending over six months with him, he still managed to make her heart skip a beat and force a blush to emerge on her face. He knew how to make her love him, consciously or not. He gave her feelings of elation that she knew she would never get used to. She just wished that, just once, she could tell him this.

"Yo, Troy, got a sec?" Gabriella was snapped out of her revere when Chad interrupted their moment. "Hey, Gabriella."

"Hi, Chad," she greeted cheerfully. Out of all of Troy's friends, Chad turned from being the least hospitable to the most accepting of her, and she was grateful. Being that he was his best friend, she spent a lot of time around him which would have been unbearable if he still hated her.

"I'll see you in homeroom, Gabi," Troy told her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "But, of course, I'll be fantasizing about Meagan Fox between now and then...." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and Troy frowned. "What? You didn't smack me? Does this means you don't care about me anymore?" Gabriella laughed and shoved him toward Chad. "I'll take that," he stated, grinning.

As the guys walked away, Gabriella made her way to her locker, going in the opposite direction. Before she'd gotten far, however, she felt sharp fingernails tapping against her back. Automatically, she knew who it was.

Whirling around, she glared at Sharpay. "What?" she snapped, not once thinking about possibly being nice.

"Take a chill pill," Sharpay retorted. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Look, Sharpay. I hate you and you hate me. Let's go back to acting like it," Gabriella told her, glaring.

"I never told you that I hate you," she denied.

Gabriella gave her a questioning look. "Look, I know you're only after Troy, not to befriend me. Stop the stupid charade because no one is falling for it."

Sharpay smiled sweetly, _too_ sweetly for Gabriella. "Not everyone."

The same sick feeling she felt the night before returned with a vengeance, for she knew who Sharpay was referring to. Still, she had to believe in him. "Troy is just being friendly. He tells me that he has only ever loved me, not you. He never had feelings for you, even when you were together."

"Are you positive about that?" she questioned. "Because, I seem to recall him saying the same to me before you got involved. Or...maybe he was just being _friendly_." Gabriella shook her head. No matter what, she wouldn't let her get to her. "While we're on the subject, let me guess, he also told you that he would only ever love you?" Gabriella nodded stiffly. Sharpay laughed. "He told me the same thing a year ago. Now look where we are: I've been dumped and he's with you. Why would I want that lying jerk back?"

Gabriella felt her body go cold. _If Troy could tell that to Sharpay with a straight face, then he could tell that to just about anyone... _she thought miserably, the ache in her chest growing. _No_, she denied. Troy loved her. He had to...if he didn't, it would destroy her. "He never loved you," she repeated, refusing to believe it. After all, who could love Sharpay Evans besides Sharpay Evans herself?

"Hmm...maybe you're right," she replied thoughtfully. "He's an excellent actor, in that case. But, are you sure he's not just messing with you as well?"

"He loves me," she stated, trying not to sound hesitant and unsure, although her mind was now full of doubt. She never understood exactly why he loved her, anyway.

Sharpay smiled, though it appeared genuine. "For _your_ sake, I hope he does."

* * *

Throughout her morning classes, Gabriella appeared in a sort of daze. She tried to concentrate on something other than what Sharpay had said but found it to be an impossible task. She was excellent at mind games, and she knew exactly how to get to her. She hated to think that someone like her was the source of her doubt in Troy. Although, maybe it wasn't new. Maybe it had always been in the back of her mind and Sharpay had just brought it to the surface....

Shaking her head as though trying to shake away her thoughts, she grabbed her books and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. She wouldn't get to see Troy for long, unfortunately. She was accepted by the jocks, but his friends and her friends didn't mesh very well. Sometimes, Troy would sit with her, Taylor, Kelsi, and a few other friends she had made in the last several months, but she hoped today wasn't one of those days. She had too many burning questions for him, and she didn't want to ask him in front of anyone else.

"Hey," a warm voice greeted her. Despite her conflicting emotions, her heart still leaped in her chest. She turned to him as he continued, "I think I'm lost. You see, I was headed toward the cafeteria but I think I took a wrong turn and went to heaven instead, seeing that you're here and all..." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Usually, his cheesy flirting made her laugh, but now she wasn't in the mood. Sensing this, he worried. "Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she denied, shaking her head.

"Now, I know that's a lie," he said softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I said it's nothing!" she snapped, fighting herself internally. She didn't want to voice her thoughts. After all, what right did she have to question his love for her when she couldn't even tell him that she loved him once? That was selfish, she thought.

Surprised by her tone, Gabriella noticed the flash of annoyance in his eyes. "I'm only trying to help you. You don't need to bite my head off," he stated.

"I-I'm sorry," she struggled nervously. "I'm just...stressed out."

"I can tell there's more to it than that," he claimed, the irritation replaced with concern. "Is it Sharpay?"

"Yes and no," she answered, sighing. "It's not a big deal."

"Anything that has you this upset is a big deal," he argued. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now."

Reluctantly, he gave in. "Fine, but I'm always here for you. Remember that." Seeing the rest of his team, Troy gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Always," he whispered one last time before leaving to join them.

Miserably, Gabriella watched his retreating figure as she started to slowly walk away. She knew that he did at least care about her. She saw the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke his last sentence. "Always," she repeated aloud. _He would always be there_, she assured herself. _Sharpay was wrong_, she thought. _She had to be._

"Hey, Gabi." Gabriella jumped in surprise upon hearing Taylor's voice."Oh, hey, Tay," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from Troy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing her friend's distress.

Sighing, she decided that she could trust her. After all, Taylor rarely ever spoke to Troy unless she was around. "Do you think Troy...really loves me?"

"You were listening to Sharpay, weren't you?" she assumed. "Because only she would make you think that. Of course he loves you. He's crazy about you. You'd have to be blind to not see that."

Gabriella perked up slightly upon hearing this. "I know. It's stupid to think that he doesn't. I mean, Sharpay is manipulative. I should've ignored her."

"Yeah, she's a bit of a hag," Taylor stated, causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Do you think Troy ever loved her?" she suddenly asked. This was the question that she dreaded the answer to the most.

"That I don't know," Taylor answered honestly. "But, it's obvious that he's a much happier person with you than he was with her, and so even if he did, I can tell that he loves you a lot more than he ever did her."

"I'm just...scared," she started. "What if he forgets how miserable she made him? If he's willing to give her a chance, then it's apparent that he already has."

"Even if he does, that doesn't mean he won't soon find her out for who she really is," she assured her. "He loves you. That's obvious."

"I'm still scared," Gabriella replied, her eyes welling with tears. "I'm a horrible girlfriend. We've been together for six months and I never even told him that I love him, which I do, but I'm afraid to tell him. I don't know why."

"Tell him when you're ready. I'm sure he's not going anywhere any time soon," she told her. "If he loves you, which he does, then he'll wait for you."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

After school, Troy wondered through the halls until he reached Ms. Darbus's room, knowing that Sharpay would most likely be there. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Gabriella, and since she wasn't giving him any legit answers, he would have to look elsewhere.

Peering inside, he found Ryan and Sharpay among other students standing around. As if sensing his stare, she looked over and smiled warmly as he motioned her toward him.

"Hi, Troy," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I just want to know if you talked to Gabriella earlier."

"Yeah, why?" she answered, looking confused.

"She's been...different, more irritable," he explained. "But, I can tell she feels miserable. What did you say to her?"

"The truth," she replied. She had a feeling that this would happen, and so she spent the last few periods plotting a believable lie. "She came to me, saying that I needed to back-off from you. And I told her that she couldn't control who you wanted for friends, and that just because she didn't accept my offer of friendship didn't mean that you couldn't."

"That doesn't sound like something she would do," he said, trying not to believe it, but what if it was true?

"Troy, I'm not lying," she denied. "Don't you at least admit that she is at least a little bit clingy? I mean, she already takes up eighty percent of your time."

"We live together," he defended. "Of course we spend the majority of our time together."

"I know, but it seems to me like, because of that, she doesn't like anyone who could potentially take up some of your time. She's clingy," she explained.

Troy pondered this for a moment. Was Gabriella clingy? He never really thought about it before because he never had a problem with it in the past. Naturally they did spend a lot of time together, and he did notice the disappointment in her eyes whenever he went out with the guys, but he, too, felt disappointed whenever he had to leave her. But, was that a sign of being too clingy? He didn't think so, but what if Sharpay was right?

"Okay, if you say so," he finally said, giving up the argument, although he still didn't believe her.

"If I was her I'd just be thankful that you were mine and not care who you hung out with as long as they weren't drug addicts," she stated.

"Troy?" As Troy was about to respond to Sharpay, another voice interrupted.

"Gabi?" he started, turning to face her. "I thought I told you to meet me in the truck."

"You did, but I...was wondering what was taking you so long," she answered hesitantly. Why didn't he just tell her that he was talking to Sharpay?

Troy nodded, feeling suddenly awkward standing between the two girls. "Well we better go, then. Bye, Sharpay."

"Remember what we talked about," she replied, giving him a knowing look.

Troy didn't respond. Instead, he slung his arm around his girlfriend as they left the school.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here's chapter 5. I'm "hoping" to get some more time to work on this soon considering that 2 of my stories are within about 5 chapters of being complete so they're my primary concerns right now, and then this 1 will be at the top of my list. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

As Troy slid into the driver's seat, he slammed the door shut and started the truck, barely waiting for Gabriella who hesitantly pulled herself into the passenger side. Usually, she expected Troy to make a smart comment about her height, or lack of, but not today. She knew he was mad or at least not in a good mood based on a few observations she made. For one, he usually opened the door for her. Secondly, he hadn't spoken to her since they left the school. And third, his posture was rigid, not relaxed as he usually was. After being with him for so long, she knew when something bothered him.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously, hoping that he wouldn't become hostile toward her for asking.

"Nothing," he answered, but it was too quick of a response, she noted.

"Yes, there is," she argued. "Troy, baby, I know when something's wrong with you. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing that concerns you, okay?" he snapped, taking her by surprise. Something was definitely wrong, she thought. Ever since they had become a couple he had never spoke to her this way. "You don't need to know everything going on in my life."

Gabriella felt a sharp pang in her stomach as though she had just been punched. They were a couple, and so shouldn't they tell each other everything? She thought that was what being in love was all about, being able to go to your partner with anything. She certainly took advantage of that.

"I do when you're acting like this," she finally said, regaining some of her composure. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Troy let his shoulders and grip on the steering wheel relax. He didn't need to look at her to know that he had upset her. "I'm the one that should be sorry," he started, his eyes soft as he finally turned to her. "I really didn't mean that. I just don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

She nodded, although she was unable to shake the empty feeling. She shrugged it aside, however, knowing that she just wasn't used to him being angry, whether it was at her or not. He wasn't the type who was easily angered unless someone were to threaten someone he cared about. He had been fine until he talked to Sharpay, and so what could she have said to make him so mad? She gulped, feeling as though she had a clue.

"It wasn't something I did, was it?" she asked, hoping for conformation on her theory. If it wasn't her, then she knew it had to be Sharpay.

There was a slight hesitation before he said, "No, of course not." His response didn't come out quite right. She gulped but didn't push the subject. She couldn't think of a time that he had purposely lied to her, and so maybe she was just being overly analytical. Surely if he had a problem with her he would tell her, right? Unless he thought she couldn't handle him telling her that she wasn't flawless. How well she knew that wasn't true.

Unable to handle much more silence, he soon turned on the radio. The buttons didn't usually work properly being that the stereo was as old as the truck, so naturally both "aren't made like that anymore" as his father had said the day he got it. He flipped through the stations until he found one that had the least bit of static. A soft melody filled the car, both recognizing the song instantly. Gabriella glanced at him, uncertainty showing in her eyes. It was the same song he had sung to her after the first time he kissed her. She longed to hear him serenade her again, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't, and as Edwin McCain's voice filled the car, his voice remained silent.

As Gabriella turned towards the window, Troy sensed what she wanted, and he knew that she was getting upset with him. He sighed, for he hated to ever hurt her. Despite what Sharpay said, Gabriella was still the same girl she had been one month ago, two months ago, and so on. He loved her with all of his heart then without questioning her motives, and so why should he now?

As the chorus was about to start, Gabriella closed her eyes, willing herself not to break. She didn't know why she felt so prone to crying suddenly. She guessed it was because it was apparent that Sharpay was winning this war, and primarily, his heart.

Suddenly, Troy opened his mouth to speak, but the words that came out copied the singer's.

"Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"

It wasn't until Troy stopped singing that Gabriella realized she was crying, though she wasn't sure why. Troy noticed, too, and he was quick to say something, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she replied, hastily wiping her eyes.

Sighing, he said, "When we get home, we'll sort everything out, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, feeling slightly better.

"I love you, Gabriella," he said softly, hoping for a reply, but all he received was silence. Frowning, he turned his full attention back to the road. He almost feared telling her that he loved her, for she never returned it, not once. He thought at first that maybe she did but was too shy to admit it out loud, or too scared, but lately he had been wondering. He was tempted to come out and ask her if she loved him, but he knew that it was best to give her a little bit more time before resorting to extreme measures. If she ever wanted their relationship to go anywhere, then she would have to say it, and as much as he loved her, he wasn't sure how long he was willing to wait, however. A few months he would wait, possibly a few years, but he didn't picture himself at fifty still waiting for her.

Once they got home, Troy led Gabriella to his room and sat down next to her on the bed. She appeared uneasy and slightly guarded, as though she was being pulled in for questioning rather than a relaxing chat with her boyfriend of nearly seven months.

"Gabriella, I just want to know why you were crying," he started. "Was it because of the way I acted? I'm sorry, I--"

"No," she interrupted, her voice hesitant. "I just get the feeling that I'm going to lose you..."

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed in exasperation. "Gabriella, you never worried about losing me until I started talking to Sharpay. Am I not allowed to talk to other girls now?"

"If I was everything you wanted then you wouldn't need her," she stated.

"You are everything I want," he said automatically. "And, I don't need her. She just...just said she needed me."

"For what, Troy?" she questioned. "Love? Sex? What could she possibly need from you that she can't get elsewhere?"

"You know, I thought she was wrong earlier, but maybe I was," he snapped, once again catching her by surprise. "She warned me that you were too clingy but I denied it. Now, I see what she meant. I don't complain when I see you talk to another guy because I _trust_ you, so apparently, you don't trust me."

Gabriella didn't know what to say to this, and so she took a moment to collect herself. She trusted him, or at least she wanted to. It was Sharpay that she didn't trust. "I'm sorry," she finally said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I trust you, but that doesn't stop me from fearing the thought of losing you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I don't mean to be clingy."

"It's okay," he assured her, returning the kiss with a gentle peck of his own. "I just wish you wouldn't worry so much. I was already her boyfriend once, remember? It was awful...Being your boyfriend, though, is an honor and a privilege." He leaned forward and planted another kiss on her lips, this one slightly harder. "Nothing I've ever felt can compare to how _that_ just felt."

"Promise me something," she started, her brown eyes full of sincerity.

"Anything," he said.

"If you ever...leave me, no matter what the reason...can you promise to still be there for me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course," he said. "But, I'm never going to leave you. I know we have a few ups and downs, like right now, but what couple doesn't? That which does not kill our relationship will only make us stronger."

"Just as long as it doesn't kill our relationship," she replied, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing will," he stated confidently. "I promise."

* * *

"...Ugh, this is crap!" Sharpay said for seemingly the millionth time that evening before tossing the white shirt on the top of her ever-growing pile of clothes. She grabbed another and scrunched up her nose. "I don't even know why I bought this." That one was thrown to the pile as well.

"Whoa, sis, what are you doing? Did you finally decide to donate your clothes or what?" Ryan asked from the doorway.

Turning to her brother, she huffed. "Of course not. I'm desperate, not stupid." She contemplated that for a moment. "Hm...though I bet Gabriella could never say she donated a million dollars worth of clothes. If anything, that's where hers came from: charity."

Ryan sighed. "Shar, will you just leave them alone? It's obvious that they really like each other. Can't you just be happy for them?"

"No," she said, giving him a stern look. "He doesn't belong with her. I'm just trying to make him see that he can do a lot better than her."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with her from what I can see."

"Then maybe you should date her and I can take Troy," she suggested, pausing for a moment. "Wait..." she started, suddenly beaming. "That's perfect! You lure Gabriella away from Tr--"

"Whoa, there, Shar," he interrupted. "I will _not_ be dragged into this."

"Oh come on, Ry. It's for a good cause," she said. "And, you do seem to like her. I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Sharpay, I am _not_ going to try to steal Troy Bolton's girlfriend!" he yelled. "He'd _kill_ me!"

"He won't kill you," she denied, smirking. "Because he'll be too busy with me."

* * *

After dinner, Gabriella was upstairs checking and double-checking her work when the door suddenly opened. She smiled and turned her head, knowing instantly who it was. "Don't you know how to knock? What if I was changing or something?"

"Then I'd be one lucky man," he teased her, tossing her the basketball in his hands. "How about a little one-on-one? You and me. I need the practice."

She groaned in exasperation. "Isn't that what Chad or Zeke or someone _on the team_ is for?"

He shrugged. "I get bored playing with them all the time. And, you know, it's something I never did with Sharpay. She was always too afraid of breaking a nail. You, on the other hand, I never pictured to be that way, and I love that about you."

With slight hesitation, she stood up. "You know you'll beat me," she claimed.

He shrugged. "Maybe...but it's not about winning and losing. I just wanted to try something..._different_ with you. But, if you don't want to, then--"

"I will," she interrupted. He smiled, satisfied. "But, if I get any broken bones from this, then I won't kiss you for the rest of the night."

Troy gasped. "Um...um....okay, I'll strap padding to your every bone."

Gabriella giggled and tossed the ball back to him. "No tackling me, either."

"This isn't football," he said, smiling thoughtfully. "But, now that you mention it, that would be fun."

Poking her tongue out at him, she followed him out of the room and to the back door. Jack saw the two and smirked. "So, are you so tired of losing to the others that you can only play with girls now?"

'No," he denied. Gabriella smiled in clear amusement. "More like I need more of a challenge."

"Then don't look at me," she said

Gently but firmly, he grabbed her by the hand. "You're coming. That's final."

"Yes, sir." She sighed in defeat, allowing him to pull her out the back door. She didn't mind as much as she let on, for at least he wanted to spend time with her. It wasn't like she was a total girlie-girl who was afraid to get her hands dirty. She didn't mind, especially when she was with Troy.

"After today, you'll love playing so much that you'll be begging for more," he said cockily. "And, of course, because I'm just that awesome."

"Like that's enough to change my mind," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

Troy sighed suddenly, running his hand through his hair. "Gabi, if you don't want to do this I won't make you. I was just hoping that it would be something we can do together, one-on-one every now and then."

Without thinking, Gabriella grabbed the ball from his hands. "Mine," she said, running toward the court.

"Hey! That's traveling!" he yelled, though he was unable to hide his grin as he chased after her.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, smirking. In moments, he had caught up to her, intentionally knocking them both down in the grass. The ball was under her back because she held it there, making him fight for it.

"My ball, Montez," he said, trying to take it.

"Not today, Bolton," she replied stubbornly.

"You leave me with no choice," he said, his hands grabbing her sides. Gabriella laughed as he started tickling her. The ball slid out from under her, but that had been forgotten as he planted his lips to her and his tickles turned into caresses. He was on top of her now, making it difficult for her to move.

When they pulled apart, she breathed heavily as she spoke, "Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabs?" he said, also struggling to catch his breath.

"I think I like basketball now," she admitted.

Troy laughed. "That's not even the best part."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, then what is?"

Slipping his shirt off, he replied, "You get to look at _this_ for the entire game."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That's a very pitiful view." She would've pulled off the lie had she not started blushing.

"You don't say that when you're practically trying to rip it off me when we're making out," he argued.

"I do not try--"

"Kidding," he interrupted. "But, I know you think I'm hot. It's a given."

She rolled her eyes again."You are so conceited."

"No," he denied. "I'm just saying what you're thinking. I got pretty good at that. Just like right now you are tempted to slap me."

"No," she said, sliding out from under him. He watched as she stood up and grabbed the ball. "I'm going to do _this_."

Troy groaned as she started running again. Standing up, he took off after her once more, wondering if they would ever get to the actual game, but he didn't mind either way.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Not really much to say (for once), other than the usual, so thanks for the feedback I've been getting, and I hope you all like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

The alarm clock sounded from Gabriella's nightstand fifteen minutes before the time she initially set it for. Groaning, she rolled over and turned it off, surprised to see Troy standing beside her nightstand.

"Troy, what do you want?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Did you reset my alarm?"

"Maybe..." he replied innocently. "I couldn't wait fifteen more minutes for you to wake up."

She sighed and sat up. "Why aren't you still sleeping?"

"I don't want to go to school today," he replied, shrugging. "I need _motivation_."

Swatting his chest, she stated, "So you woke me up for something you could've got in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes," he agreed, sitting beside her. The playful grin on his face was almost enough to make her forget her annoyance with him; _almost_.

"Troy," she started, scowling. "Just for that, you can forget about any _motivation_."

"You're going to deny me one little kiss?" he complained. "That's not right, Gabi. It's just not right."

"All's fair in love and war," she stated.

"If I cooked your breakfast would you reconsider?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she replied, slightly confused. Never once had she seen him cook anything, nor did he ever mention that he knew how.

"Good," he said, beaming at her. "Because I did. I've been up for the last half hour, so consider yourself lucky I didn't wake you up then."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling guilty. He was up forty-five minutes earlier than usual just so he could make breakfast, yet she was the one complaining because he woke her up fifteen minutes early. Just like the day before, when she had complained because he wanted to play basketball with her, but he had only wanted to spend time with her and she actually ended up enjoying it. She felt like the tables had turned this time. He wasn't about to leave her for Sharpay. He was being faithful to her, but she was being a bad girlfriend. Unless, of course, he was suddenly doing this out of guilt...She shook that from her mind, not wanting to think about why he could suddenly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving him a sincere apologetic look. "I don't mean to come across as ungrateful or whiny. I know you've probably had a lot of that in your last relationship."

Troy chuckled, placing a soft peck on her cheek. "You worry too much. I didn't expect you to not complain when I reset your alarm, and I knew you'd be reluctant to play basketball yesterday, so I tried to make it funner for both of us."

"I want to play again sometime," she stated, slowly running her finger down the middle of his shirt, smirking upon hearing his breathing accelerate.

"Tonight," he stated, unable to fight back a smile as she slid her hand under his shirt, fingering his six-pack abs. "I'll be sure to ditch the shirt again."

"You do that," she replied, withdrawing her hand, much to his dislike. "We better get downstairs before our food gets cold."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "You have time to get ready," he stated. "And, I have time to watch you."

"As always, in your dreams," she replied, giving his chest a playful shove.

"Oh, I see you every night in my dreams," he stated, smirking.

"Then go back to dreaming," she said, giving him another push.

"Tonight I will," he said, finally leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Gabriella gathered her clothes, deciding on a pink blouse and a long, matching skirt. She felt better and more feminine wearing skirts and dresses. Even though he never said anything, she knew Troy liked it when she dressed up as well.

Once she was finished getting ready, she walked out to the kitchen to find only Troy, getting their plates ready. Immediately, the smell of pancakes and eggs flooded her nostrils. She beamed as he handed her a plate.

"I didn't burn anything, so hopefully it's edible," he told her.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, sitting down at the table. She waited until he was seated to take a bite. Nervously, he watched her, silently praying that she liked it. "I love it," she complimented, taking another bite. "So, the basketball jock can play guitar, sing, kiss good, and cook now? What else are you hiding from me?"

He shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to eventually find out."

"Keeping secrets in a relationship is not good, you know," she replied.

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just making you find out for yourself," he argued, although feeling slightly guilty. He knew it was small and minuscule, but it was bothering him that he didn't tell her. Detention, when he sang with Sharpay, he thought it was no big deal, but he knew it would upset her if she knew. He didn't want to hurt her, and so he decided against ever telling her until Sharpay was completely out of their lives. Then, it may not hurt her as much, if at all.

"So, what's the reason behind making me breakfast?" she asked.

Shrugging, he looked down at his plate and took a bite, buying himself a few extra seconds to think. "I just felt like it," he finally answered. "Can a guy not do something nice for his girlfriend every once in a while?"

"Yes, but I was just wondering," she defended.

"Just consider it a random act of kindness," he told her, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I like that," she replied, returning the kiss. Maybe she was just over-reacting, she thought. Although, she'd felt weird ever since he had detention with Sharpay. She couldn't help but to wonder if anything happened. If so, she thought he would've told her. In any case, she trusted him, and she knew he wouldn't hide anything from her.

* * *

"...Sharpay, for the final time, I say no," Ryan stated, grabbing one of his many hats. Ever since the previous night, Sharpay had been bothering him about her latest scheme. He wanted no part in it, for he wished that, for once, Sharpay wouldn't get her way. However, he knew she would find a way with or without him.

"C'mon, Ry, think about it," she started. "If you steal Troy Bolton's girlfriend people would stop assuming you're gay. Just think of it that way."

"But, I have no interest in Gabriella other than I don't want to see her get hurt," he replied. "Besides, I like...another girl."

"Who might that be?" she questioned.

"What do you care? It doesn't concern you," he said.

"No, tell me. I want to know," she prompted.

"I won't tell you because I know you'll find a way to hold it against me," he stated.

Sharpay thought for a moment, mentally going down the list of girls that he would possibly know. When she came across one name, her eyes widened. That _had_ to be it, she thought. "You like Kelsi Nielson, don't you?"

"Now, Sharpay, I--"

Sharpay smiled thoughtfully. "Tell you what. If you help me get Troy back, then I can easily set you up with Kelsi."

"How? Kelsi is one of Gabriella's best friends. She'll hate us both for wrecking her friend's life," Ryan reminded her.

"New plan," Sharpay started. "All you have to do is show Gabriella and her little posse the kind of man that Troy really is. All you have to do is make sure they're at the right places at the right times."

"Sharpay, I still don't--"

"Do it," she warned. "Or else your senior year is going to be the _worst_ year of your life."

* * *

Once they arrived at school, Troy entwined his hands with Gabriella until they reached the main entrance where they had to part ways.

"I'm going to catch up with Taylor and Kelsi," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take your bag and get the books you need," he offered. "Your locker combination is ten twenty-three seventeen, right?"

"What are you doing now? Stalking me?" she teased, handing him her bag. "Are you going to be performing random acts of kindness all day or what?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm stalking you, and yes, today is my perform-random-acts-of-kindness day."

"My turn, then." Standing on the tips of her toes, Gabriella gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Can you do that act of kindness, like, every five seconds?" he asked her, grinning.

"Behave and we'll see," she told him. "Now, I better go so I'll see you in homeroom."

Troy watched her retreating figure, feeling a slight wave of anxiety. He didn't know why he felt nervous, as though something was soon to happen. He knew that Sharpay had a habit of showing up whenever Gabriella wasn't around, and so he thought maybe that was why. Even though Sharpay wasn't worth his time stressing out over.

Once he reached Gabriella's locker, he fidgeted with the combination until it opened and started taking out books from her bag. He knew her schedule as well as he knew his own, and so he knew she had history first, followed by gym. He also knew that she usually grabbed only what she needed for two periods at a time, and so all he needed was her book and notebook for history.

He sighed as he put everything that she wouldn't need away in her locker in the exact order she kept them in. Was it unhealthy that he knew so many 'minor' details about her, and for her to know him almost, if not equally, as well? He and Sharpay never knew this much about each other, and he used to think that he couldn't stand to let anyone become any closer to him than how far he let her in.

Troy was quickly snapped from his thoughts when a slender pair of arms wrapped around his neck, a smaller body pressed against his back. Though not recently acquainted with her embrace, he still automatically knew who it was. "Good morning, Troy!" Sharpay greeted perkily.

Shrugging out of her arms, he replied, "Hey, Sharpay."

Looking at the bag in his hands to the open locker Sharpay looked at him in confusion. "Isn't this Gabriella's locker?"

"Uh, yeah. She went to talk to Taylor and Kelsi so I offered to take care of getting her books," he explained.

Sharpay scoffed. "What a diva. She can't even get her own books now? She has to get you to waste your time with hers and yours just so she can have 'social hour'?"

"It's not a big deal," he defended. "I offered. She didn't ask."

"Oh, sure," she replied, rolling her eyes. "What kind of girlfriend would take you up on the offer? How much has she done for you?"

"She puts up with me," he stated, racking his brain for legit answers.

"And, what else?" Sharpay prompted, crossing her arms. "You put up with her, too, so that cancels out."

"She changed me," he said, becoming defensive. "That's enough to deserve a lifetime of favors."

"_You_ changed yourself. No one else but you chooses your actions," she argued.

"Sharpay," he stated, knowing she was right. He couldn't think of a reasonable argument, and so he said the only thing he could, "It's really none of your business what we do."

"I'm only trying to help you," she said, hurt evident in her eyes and voice. "I don't want to see you get hurt...like I did."

Sighing, Troy felt guilt consume him. This time, not because of Gabriella, but because of Sharpay. He didn't enjoy hurting others, no matter who they were. That's why he always felt like a terrible bully, because he had a conscience. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his his arms around her, just a friendly embrace, he assured himself. However, she pressed herself as close to him as she could, snaking her arms around his neck. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he expected. After all, it was only several months ago that she was the only girl he held. No matter how much he loved Gabriella, Sharpay would always be remembered as his first girlfriend. However, Gabriella would always hold the title of his first love. With her in mind, he withdrew abruptly.

""S-sorry, Shar," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I get that you're trying to help, but I can take care of myself."

"I know," she said, looking down to the floor. "It's just that...it's hard when you care a lot about someone but they don't feel the same way."

Troy felt his stomach churn upon hearing her words, for he knew _exactly_ how that felt. Of course, Gabriella returned his love...in some way. Even though she never verbally said that she loved him, she still hugged him, kissed him, and played around with him. She was always there for him whenever he needed her. In fact, she was the one who told him to stand up to Sharpay in the first place.

"Of course, I bet you don't know what that's like," she continued.

"In a way," he admitted, mentally cursing himself. He didn't want to admit his Gabriella dilemma, for that would only provide her with a better argument.

"Hm? What's that?" she said, intrigued.

Sighing, he repeated, "In a way, I know how that feels."

Sharpay raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Gabriella doesn't love you?"

"No." He shook his head, sighing. "I don't know. She has yet to tell me, even though I've told her that nearly every day for the last six months."

"Then she doesn't love you, Troy. Face it," Sharpay said. It was his turn to look to the ground. He should've known this was inevitable. There was a difference between loving someone and caring about them. Caring solely meant that you were there for them and didn't want them to hurt and what not, like a friendship. Loving someone meant that you couldn't imagine your life without them. Loving someone meant that you would be completely devastated if that person left. Loving someone meant not being afraid to admit it.

Just then, the warning bell rang, giving Troy an excuse not to reply. "See you later, Shar," he said, quickly slamming Gabriella's locker and walking towards Ms. Darbus' homeroom.

Smiling triumphantly, Sharpay started after him, following at a close distance. She knew that, no matter how close he still seemed to Gabriella, she was getting through to him, and that was only step one.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Not really much to say (for once) so thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

At lunch, Troy grabbed his tray of food and sat down at his former table, consisting of Chad, Zeke, Jason and several other members from the basketball team. He hadn't sat with them in the last four months unless Gabriella wasn't there. Right now, however, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her, much less sit with her.

After listening to Sharpay, he couldn't help but to wonder if she was right about Gabriella. He really did love her, but their relationship could never work if she didn't love him in return. However, he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to believe that she really did love him but just wasn't ready to admit it to him.

Glancing up from his tray, his eyes connected with Gabriella's as she walked towards him, confusion etched upon her face. "What are you doing over here?" she asked.

Shrugging, he replied, "I wanted to eat here for a change. I eat with you everyday, so I figured it would be okay if I sat here today."

"Oh, okay," she said, feeling disheartened. "So, did you talk to Sharpay today?"

A little too quickly, he shook his head. "Why?"

"Just wondering, because you seem to act different for a while after talking to her," she explained.

"It's not her fault," he denied. "She only tries to help, you know."

Sensing his growing hostility, Gabriella took a few steps back. "Well...I need to go. I'll see you later?"

"Meet me on the roof during free period," he told her.

Nodding, Gabriella walked away as Troy turned his back to her, turmoil building inside of her. Troy never acted distant unless Sharpay got to him. It seemed highly unlikely that she wouldn't have spoken to him at least once.

Sitting at her old table between Kelsi and Taylor, she let out a long sigh, alerting her friends that all was not well.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, don't you usually eat with Troy?" Taylor said.

"He doesn't want to," she answered, pushing her tray aside, for she suddenly lost her appetite.

"Has he talked to Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"He said no," Gabriella stated, feeling a sense of doubt.

"That's a lie," Kelsi said. "I saw them in the hallway this morning, by your locker after I had left you guys. I didn't hear what they were talking about, but he looked kind of upset."

"She better not be--"

"Don't look now," Taylor interrupted, watching the table of jocks. "But, Sharpay is talking to Troy at this very moment."

Alarmed, Gabriella turned to where Taylor was looking and found that Sharpay was there. She was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but she saw Sharpay laughing along with him. She felt envious but couldn't stop watching the two. When it appeared as though she was leaving, she smiled and hugged him tightly, too tightly for Gabriella's liking.

"I think you need to give that boy a serious lecture," Taylor said, interrupting Gabriella's train of thought.

"Hi, girls." The three glared at the blond standing before them

"Leave us and Troy alone, Sharpay," Gabriella warned her.

"I thought I was just being nice," she defended. "Troy thinks I'm nice. Speaking of which, in case he forgets to tell you, I thought I'd take the liberty of telling you that he can no longer meet you during free period today. He offered to help me with something..."

"Like he would choose you over me," Gabriella stated, refusing to believe Troy would do that to her. "You need to get over it, Sharpay. He doesn't want you."

"Well, I believe I'm a better candidate for his heart," she started. "Because, unlike you, I'm not afraid to tell him that I love him."

Gabriella's glare turned to shock. "How did you--"

"He told me this morning. He said he's getting tired of loving a girl who doesn't love him in return," she interrupted, stretching the truth. "I don't see him waiting forever. So, as a favor to you, I thought I'd let you know so you can tell him, unless you really don't love him."

Gabriella's shock turned to rage. "Troy's not going to leave me just because I haven't told him I love him! Unlike you, I'm waiting until I'm sure of my feelings just so I don't hurt him someday!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well, you just keep doing that, but when Troy leaves you for me, it's your fault, not mine."

"Sharpay, you need to leave now," Kelsi stated, sensing Gabriella's sudden distress.

"I was about to," she said, backing away. "But, remember what I said, Gabriella."

Once Sharpay was gone, Gabriella, head in hands, started sobbing as her friends gently rubbed her back. "There, there. Gabi, don't let her get to you.," Kelsi said.]

"She-she's right," she said.

"He won't leave you," Taylor assured her. "If he really loves you, then he will wait. If he doesn't, he was never worth it in the first place."

"I-I have to tell him," she said, ignoring her statement. "I-I don't want to lose him."

* * *

During free period, Troy sat alone on the roof, awaiting Gabriella. He didn't know whether he should be anxious or excited to see her. He wanted to talk to her and hopefully get the answer that he desperately needed, but he was scared of the answer....

Pulling out his cell phone, he looked at the time. She was ten minutes late. This was abnormal for her, for she was usually here five minutes early, making her fifteen minutes late. He wanted to text her and find out what her hold-up was, but he didn't want to come across as having to know where she was at all times, either. He would just give her a few more minutes, he thought.

His heart lurched at the sound of the opening door. However, he was disappointed when he saw her blond hair, indicating it was Sharpay and not Gabriella,

"Hi, Troy," she greeted. "Gabriella wanted me to tell you that she couldn't come today. She had something with Taylor to work on I think."

Troy nodded, although he somehow doubted her story, mainly because he knew Gabriella well enough to know that she would've gone straight to him, not through Sharpay. However, he found it (as strange as it seemed) hard to doubt Sharpay, either, and so he dropped the subject.

"Well, if you're not busy, you might as well join me, then," he said, patting the empty space beside him. Smiling, she did so.

"So, Troy, she started, resting her hand gently on his arm, rubbing it slightly, impressed. "Wow, I can tell you've been working out."

"Yeah," he replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he started pulling away. "S-so, um, why were you talking to Gabriella at lunch after you left my table?"

"I was just asking her something," she said. "Girl problems, you know....not really anything of importance."

He nodded, feeling a tinge of guilt in his stomach. "So, um, what do you think I should do about her?"

"Give her the ultimatum," she stated. "Tell her that she either says she loves you or you'll leave."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Shar, I can't do that to her. I refuse to hurt her like that. I've hurt her too much already..."

"Troy, if she loves you, she'll say it. If she doesn't, then she's saving both of you later on when you both find someone to love who loves you back," she explained. "In your case, you always have me."

"That's just it, I don't want anyone else," he stated, looking her in the eyes. "I only want her. What she's done to my life...no one else could've ever done. Not you, not my parents, friends, no one but her. And, if I was with someone else, I'm afraid I'll revert back to old habits."

"You won't," she said confidently.

"You don't know that," he argued. "But, I need her...it's like the entire world stopped spinning the day she left me...I don't want to go through that again."

"It's always easier when you're the dump-er. Of course, you would know this," she said, a tinge of hurt in her voice from the memory of when he left her.

"I'm sorry...about the way I went about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I understand why you did that," she assured him. "I wasn't exactly being very nice."

Shrugging, he said, "We all weren't exactly being nice, but that's been what? Eight months now? Not exactly something recent."

"So, Troy, if say you and Gabriella were to ever break up for good, would you give me another try?" she asked.

"I'm...not sure," he answered honestly. "I mean, I don't ever want to leave her...but, if she left me and I had absolutely no way to get her back, then maybe."

"Well, then I hope she keeps a tight grip on you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before standing up. "Anyway, I have to help Ryan and Ms. Darbus now, so I'll talk to you later."

Nodding he replied, "See you later, and thanks."

"My pleasure," she replied, walking away. "If you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He nodded although knew she couldn't see him. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing for him to be sharing details of his relationship with Sharpay. However, maybe it was good to talk to someone else about it. There were certain things he didn't feel comfortable discussing with Gabriella. Was it so wrong if he felt more comfortable talking about it with someone outside of the relationship before talking to her?

* * *

Troy waited impatiently for Gabriella after school. He knew she was usually a few minutes later than him getting outside to the truck, but today he was in a hurry. For once, Sharpay's words only made him crave her attention even more. He had so much he wanted to say, yet he was equally afraid to speak, dreading her responses....

Suddenly, the passenger door opened and Gabriella climbed inside. Starting the truck, he started out of the parking lot. "So," he started, breaking their silence. "How was your day?"

"It was...okay," she lied, looking out the window. "Boring with you not talking to me."

"I invited you to chat during free period but you were too busy," he stated.

She rolled her eyes. "More like _you_ were too busy with Sharpay."

"And how would you know that?" he questioned.

"She told me, that's why," she retorted. "I saw the two of you at lunch. Do you know how bad it hurts me when I see you two together?"

"You know that you're the only one I want," he stated. "But, I'm allowed to have friends. I can talk to her about things that I don't want to bring up with you, at least not now."

"Oh, like my inability to say a certain three words?" she questioned. "It's not fair to me that you tell her those things, especially when she throws it in my face that she knows!"

"Well, if you'd just say it she wouldn't be able to, now would she?" he said, his demeanor getting more tense. _Now or never_, he thought. This conversation had the power to either make them stronger than ever or break entirely.

"You know, I was starting to think that I did love you, but now I'm not so sure," she replied acidly. "I'm not like you in that case, Troy. I'm not going to tell someone I love them ten times a day and then do things that hurt them. I need to be one hundred percent certain of my feelings, and you haven't been making it easy for me."

"But, we've been together for about seven months. If you're not sure about your feelings yet then you never will be," he stated. "If you don't think you love me yet, then you won't tomorrow, next week, next month, etc."

"Just give me more time," she pressed, sighing. "I have...issues, Troy. My parents were the only people I ever loved, and now they're gone. I don't want you to end up like them."

"I don't want to leave you," he said. "But, if this relationship isn't going anywhere then we're better off apart."

Gabriella fell silent as he pulled into the driveway, feeling suddenly afraid. Was he going to leave her? She prayed not, for she didn't know what she would do without him. She did love him, but she refused to tell him as long as he continued giving her mixed signals.

Gingerly, she stepped out of the truck as he got out, both unsure how to speak to the other. "Troy," Gabriella started, deciding to be the ice breaker. "Why did you tell Sharpay that?"

"What does it matter?" he snapped. "Maybe it's because she has experience in loving someone who doesn't feel the same way."

Gabriella scoffed. "You think Sharpay _loves_ you? You said so yourself that you never felt anything with her."

"She just never showed it until now," he told her. "Unlike you, she said it but rarely showed it."

"Oh, so I _don't_ even do things to express love?" she questioned, getting angrier. "Just because I'm not ready for that jump doesn't mean that I don't find other forms of expression."

"You know, I wish you never got your voice back. At least then you had an excuse." It took a moment for Troy to realize what he had just said, but in that moment, she ran inside. Chasing after her, he grabbed her just as she was about to go into her room.

"No, Gabi, I-I didn't mean it," he said, holding her by her arms.

Trying to escape his hold, she gave him a warning glance. When she didn't say anything, Troy knew exactly what she was doing. He said he wished she never regained her voice, and so she was reverting back to that time....He almost forgot how terrible it was to not be able to hear her voice, and he'd taken it for granted. He sighed, knowing that it was one of the worst mistakes he could've made.

"Gabriella, yell, scream, do something!" he begged. "I-I didn't mean that! I love the sound of your voice. Please, don't take that away from me..."

Finally yanking free of his grip, Gabriella slipped into her room, locking the door behind her. Troy sighed and walked away, knowing that it was no use; she wouldn't be speaking to him for at least the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So school is back in (yay) and I have limited time to write again. Fortunately, I'm almost done with one of my other stories which will make this one my top priority since it's the farthest along even though we still have at least 11 chapters to go I think. So anyway, here's chapter 8. I'm sure most of you will be ready to beat Troy's head in (if you aren't already). And as always, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

For most of the evening, Gabriella lied motionless across her bed, staring at the ceiling. Ever since her argument with Troy, she hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, even though she wanted nothing more than for Troy to talk to her. She had skipped out on dinner, for she had no appetite. She hadn't done any of her homework which was unusual for her. By this time, she was usually finished it on any other night.

Sighing, she let a tear slide down her cheek. Tonight, she didn't care about homework or food or anything else. The only one she wanted was Troy. Even though he was the one who broke her heart, she knew that he was the only one who could fix it. However, he hadn't tried to see her once since the incident. If he really cared, wouldn't he have at least tried to talk to her by now? He wanted her to say that she loved him, but how could she when he wasn't acting like he loved her?

A light knock on the door stirred Gabriella from her thoughts. She had the urge to ask who it was, but in case of it being Troy, she refrained from doing so. Instead, she got to her feet and opened the door. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved to see Mary there.

"Gabi, dear, what's wrong?" she asked as Gabriella stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

Closing the door behind her, Gabriella looked up at her, unsure as to what to say to her. Not only was she the mother-figure in her life, but she was Troy's biological mother. She knew she was on his side. "Troy and I....sort of got in an argument. We've been doing that a lot lately."

"What brought this on so suddenly?" she asked. "You guys have been doing well since your last break-up. Is something happening at school?"

"It's Sharpay," she started, sniffling. "Sh-she's trying to get Troy back and he's not doing anything to stop her. H-he knows I don't trust her, but he's still caught hanging out with her everyday. And, then, he comes home acting distant and snippy with me. And, then, today, we started arguing because I haven't told him that I love him yet...I mean, I do love him, and I want to tell him that, but I'm afraid, especially now. And, he accused me of not loving him and I said that I try to show him that I do, but it wasn't good enough for him. Then, he said that he wished I never got my voice back, because that would have given me an excuse."

"Oh, Gabi." Mary hugged her comfortingly. "He doesn't mean that. I can tell you that for a fact. He's scared that now you won't talk to him. I know that because I know that he loves you, and he loves to hear your voice everyday."

"He claimed to love me before I could talk, and so maybe that was why he loved me...I couldn't talk," she stated. "Maybe it's best if I don't speak."

"Don't say that," she told her. "My son or not, no boy is worth giving up your rights. I know he didn't mean that...Maybe you should talk to him."

"He didn't even put up a fight," she said, tears filling her eyes. "H-he just let me go li-like that...Like h-he didn't care at all whether I stayed or not. I-I feel like I-I could walk out today and he wouldn't care...."

"Just talk to him, please?" she suggested. "He really does care about you."

"H-he hasn't made an attempt to ta-talk to me a-at all," she stuttered, hugging herself to keep from breaking completely.

"He's afraid that you don't want to talk to him," she defended. "I can talk to him, if that's what you want."

Hesitantly, she nodded. What further damage could it possibly do, she wondered. It wasn't like he was going to go off on her for talking to his mother about it. After all, she had a feeling that their situation would get back to Sharpay. It wouldn't surprise her if Troy hadn't already told her.

Patting her back encouragingly, Mary said, "I know my son. He's never loved Sharpay. It's obvious that he's head-over-heels in love with you. But, like most men, he sometimes needs a reminder."

* * *

From his room, Troy stared blankly at the piece of paper before him. He wanted desperately to just apologize to Gabriella, but he had no idea what to say. He was trying to write it out first to ensure that he didn't mess up, but so far he hadn't thought of anything. How could he put his sorrow and regret into words? Nothing that he said or did could possibly take away the hurt that his previous words had caused.

In his pocket, he felt his cell phone vibrating. Groaning, he pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text message from an unrecognized number. He recognized it as Sharpay's number, but he had deleted it months ago. It was obvious that she still held onto his.

_Hey, how's ur evening going? Anything of interest?_

_Sharpay_

Sighing, he typed back a reply.

_I sorta took ur advice. I asked Gabriell__a if she loved me and when she said she didn't feel comfortable w/ the subject, I said some things that weren't the greatest and now she's not speaking to me. At all._

Placing his phone beside him, Troy went back to looking over his paper. He had a total of two sentences written down, one of which was his approach. He would just knock on the door and she would tell him to come in. However, what if she didn't answer? What if she walked to the door, opened it, then slammed it shut in his face? He knew he would deserve that.

Just as he was about to jot down another approach, his cell phone went off again.

_Aw, I'm sorry. But, maybe u should ask her if she's__ mad at u 4 asking because she really doesn't love u._

Angrily, he responded.

_No way, Sharpay. Iv hurt her enough for 1 day. I'm going to apologize profusely then NEVER question her again!!! I don't care if she loves me or not. I don't want to hurt her anymore._

"Stupid Sharpay," he muttered aloud, pressing the 'send' button. There was no way he would interrogate Gabriella any further. If she didn't love him, then he would have to deal with that at some other time. Right now, however, he was just as confused by her feelings for him as she was. She was a kind girl; if she was sure that she didn't love him then she wouldn't lead him on.

Another message appeared on his screen. _Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to but we have to. Someday u may have no choice but to hurt her. If she doesn't love u, then won't she end up hurting u?_

He shook his head in denial as he typed back, _No one has to get hurt. At least not over something petty like this. I don't really care if she hurts me. I only care about me hurting her. She's changed me in many more ways than u know. I don't care about what happens to me anymore. I only care about her._

It was true, he thought. That was what love was all about, caring for someone more than anyone else. It meant there was a special place in his heart she solely resided. It meant that his entire mind was usually consumed with only thoughts of her. Even when Sharpay had him questioning her intentions he was still only thinking of her.

Another message flashed across his screen. _Well, I do care if she hurts u, Troy. Just because u don't love me doesn't mean that I don't love u. Just because u love Gabriella doesn't mean that she's ever going to love u in return. It's reality. Ur gonna have to face it._

Troy was about to argue when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, fighting back his irritation.

"Hey," Mary greeted him, stepping inside. "How's everything?"

"Not good," he replied, sighing. "Gabriella hates me."

"I don't think that's true," she started, fighting the urge to smile. "What did you do to think that way?"

"I asked her if she loved me, because I've been afraid lately that she didn't. She wouldn't say yes or no, so I got mad and we started arguing. I eventually told her that I wish she never got her voice back so she would have an excuse not to, and now she's not talking to me," he explained.

"I got a similar story from Gabriella," she stated. "She's just as afraid as you are, if not more. She's afraid that you'll leave her now. And, she's even more afraid because you aren't even trying to talk to her."

"So, she wants me to talk to her?" he asked, surprised.

"I know she wants you to, but she doesn't plan on making it easy for you," she said. "But, deep down, she wants to talk to you. But, that's another reason as to why she's scared. She wants you to fight your way into her heart, but the fact that you aren't even trying hurts her worse than anything."

"I need to talk to her," he declared, standing abruptly. "I never meant to hurt her at all."

"One last thing, Troy," she started. "Who do you really love, Gabriella or Sharpay?"

"Gabriella," he automatically answered.

"Remember that the next time you see Sharpay." Reluctantly, Troy nodded as he left the room. Mary lingered idly in the room, spotting his cell phone on the desk, a message still on the screen. It was unlike her to pry and hover over her son and adopted daughter, but given their current states, she felt as though she needed to know exactly what was going on.

As she finished reading that message, another came onto the screen. Yet again, it was from Sharpay. With slight reluctance, she read that one as well.

_Meet me the restaurant on main street at noon. U know the 1. If ur not busy 2morrow. I'll pay. Get ur mind off the stress for a bit. Txt me_

Sighing, Mary looked at Troy's almost blank piece of paper. Grabbing his pencil, she wrote,

_Troy,_

_You have a new text message. Do what you think is right. That's all I ask._

_Love,_

_Mom_

* * *

Nervously, Troy knocked lightly on the door to Gabriella's room. He still wasn't sure what to do or say, but he knew he had to make it right somehow. There was no answer. He knocked again, praying that she would open this time. However, his prayer went unanswered.

Growing desperate, he opened the door, delightfully surprised to find it unlocked. He found her sitting on her bed, her back to him. He smiled slightly, for that was her typical position when she was mad at him. Closing the door behind him, he frowned when she didn't turn around. She had to know he was there, he thought.

As he drew closer to her, he heard soft music, indicting that she was listening to her iPod. No wonder she hadn't heard him, he thought, slightly amused. Soon, he was able to recognize the lyrics. The song was unfamiliar to him, but he heard part of the lyrics. His heart ached as he noticed her body quivering slightly, indicating that she was crying.

"Gabi," he said softly, hoping to catch her attention but no luck. Gingerly, bent forward and wrapped his arms around her torso, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She was definitely crying, he realized, feeling guilty. She turned her music off and turned to him. He couldn't tell if she was more upset or angry with him, for her eyes alerted him of both. "Gabi, I'm sorry," he started, feeling that was the best thing to say first.

Reluctantly, she pulled out of his arms and grabbed the pen and notebook sitting beside her. He gulped, knowing exactly what she was doing. She wasn't going to speak to him. Biting his bottom lip, he wondered just what it would take to get her to talk to him again.

After only a few seconds, she flipped over the notebook so he could read her message. _Sorry's not enough this time._

"Has sorry ever been enough for you?" he questioned. "You know I didn't mean that. You know that I hated it when you couldn't talk to me. Gabi, your voice in the most amazing sound in the world to me. I want to hear you, even if it's just to hear you say that you hate me."

Sighing, he watched as she wrote out another message. _I could never hate you, Troy. But, it's obvious that you're better at reading than listening. And, you claimed to love me before you ever heard my voice, unless you lied to me like you did to Sharpay, if you lied to Sharpay._

"I would never lie to you," he denied, touching her cheek. "I love you. I'll scream it to the world if I have to. I realize that it doesn't matter if you love me or not. How you feel about me can never change how I feel about you."

_I want to be with you, and I care immensely about you_, she wrote. _But, other than that, I don't know how I feel right now. You pressuring me only made the confusion worse._

Gingerly, he nodded and kissed her forehead. "That's good enough for me right now. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but I'm trying as hard as I can."

Suddenly, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, dropping her notebook. He hugged her in return, liking how closely she held herself to him. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. Maybe she wasn't as hard to crack as he assumed.

"Does this mean you'll talk to me now?" he asked her, rubbing the back of her head. She shook her head, causing him to chuckle slightly. "You're going to make me suffer some more, aren't you?"

Grabbing her notebook again, she wrote, _I want you, but I also need to make sure you don't hurt me like that again. I can't be some pushover all the time._

"I never thought you were," he replied, kissing her cheek. "You don't have to remind me of it. I'll never forget those first few, fateful months. Just talk to me. I won't do something like that again."

Gabriella sniffled lightly as she wrote another message. _Spend some time with me tomorrow. We can work this out then. For now, I just don't want to deal with this anymore. I need a little more time to hurt._

"Why do you want to hurt?" he asked her. "Why don't you just want to work it out now?"

_Trust me. _She started. _The wound will be easier to fully heal if you give me a little space. Nothing like last time, of course. Just a day is all I'm asking for._

Nodding, he pecked her forehead. "Anything for you. I'm all yours from noon on, unless you want me to cancel with the guys, which I would gladly do..."

She shook her head as she wrote, _No, that's fine. 12 is a date._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

When Troy woke up the next morning, he quickly put on a pair of baggy green and white shorts and a green t-shirt. He knew he and his friends would probably finish before noon, then he could get back home sooner. As he finished getting ready, he said a silent prayer that Gabriella wasn't still mad at him.

In his trashcan laid a balled up piece of paper containing his mother's note. He had read Sharpay's message th night before and had quickly told her no that he had other plans. After all, Troy knew what the right choice was, especially when Gabriella was upset. She was his top priority, not his friends and certainly not Sharpay.

Stepping out into the hall, he gently knocked on Gabriella's door, hoping that she was awake. When he received no response, he opened the door where he found her still fast asleep. He hated waking her, for she looked more peaceful and calm than he'd seen her these last few days. He wondered if she was dreaming, and if she was, what was she dreaming about? It was these small things that always kept him curious about her....

Walking beside her bed, he gently kissed her cheek and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and let out a small moan, but her eyes remained closed. "Gabi," he started, gently shaking her awake. "Gabriella, wake up. I only need you for a moment, then you can go back to sleep."

Her face scrunched up as she slowly opened her eyes for a brief moment, murmuring "Troy" before closing her eyes again. Chuckling, he gently shook her again. "Gabi, wake up. I have chocolate brownie ice cream. Your favorite."

This idea worked, for she immediately sat up right with her eyes wide open. "You lied," she complained, looking at his two empty hands. "What do you want?"

Chuckling, he sat down next to her. "I can tell you're not a morning person this week....No matter, I think I can make you extremely happy by the end of the night."

Sighing, she rested her head against his chest as he hugged her. "I thought about it after you left my room last night, and I just want you to know that I think that I---"

Troy groaned as his cell phone started going off, seeing that Sharpay texted him again. "It's Chad reminding me to bring some movie he wants to borrow. I'll be right back after I grab it," he said, not wanting to share that Sharpay had been texting him the evening before. It was only something minor, he thought. It wasn't like they were arranging to meet or anything.

Gabriella stared dumbfounded as he left the room. She was just about to tell him that she loved him, which was something that he so desperately wanted to hear, but he left just like that? And to make matters worse, she knew what he had just told her was a complete lie.

A few moments later, Troy stepped back into the room, no DVD in hand, only his cell phone. "I couldn't find it so I'll have to look some more tomorrow or something and give it to him then," he explained as though he had read her mind. He was good at that, she thought. Sometimes, he answered the questions before she asked them or when she wasn't planning on asking.

"Oh," she said, not knowing what else she should say. Now the doubts flooded her mind again; there was no way now that she could say what she started to. She was thankful that the _mystery_ texter made her realize this.

"So, what were you saying?" he asked her, sitting back down beside her.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to say that...I'm not mad anymore," she said, biting her bottom lip nervously. "But, I still want you for most of the day, but you don't have to make anything up to me."

Taking this as his cue, Troy placed a soft kiss on her lips, although it was only brief. He had to save up for tonight, he knew. "I still feel bad, though. You know I'll find a way to make it up to you, anyway."

Smiling, she kissed his cheek."You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Chuckling, he said "Just in case, I might be a tad later than noon getting home tonight...I have a few stops I need to make for tonight. It's a surprise, but you'll see when I get home."

"I hate surprises," she complained, pouting.

"It's a good surprise," he assured her, giving her forehead one last kiss. "I better get going. I'll see you tonight."

"Don't get hit in the head too many times," she told him as he fled the room.

He glanced back at her, grinning. "Okay, I'll try not to lose too many brain cell. If I do you can lend me some of yours."

Once he was gone, Gabriella closed her door and started getting dressed. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, for she was worried now. Was it really Chad texting Troy, or was it Sharpay? If not, then why would he lie to her about it?

Shaking her head, Gabriella quickly got dressed. As she was putting on her socks and sneakers, her cell phone started going off. Hastily, she flipped it open, revealing that she had a text message. It was from Kelsi.

_Gabi, r u busy? I was wondering if u wanted 2 go 2 the mall w/ Taylor and I._

Quickly, she responded_, Sure, but I need 2 be back by 12._

Starting toward the bathroom, Gabriella put her phone in her pocket and waited for Kelsi's reply. She needed a break from the stress, and she couldn't think of a better way than with her two best friends. Of course, Troy was her best friend above all, but she still wasn't sure if he was going to be true to her. She wanted to believe that he would chose her; after all, Sharpay was nothing more than a fake. Troy dated her before; he should've known more about that than anyone else.

Gingerly, Gabriella brushed her hair and sighed. She always knew that she wasn't good enough for him. It was only a matter of time before he found someone else, but she never thought that _someone_ would be Sharpay. Nevertheless, if he would chose Sharpay, it wasn't any of her business. She wouldn't try to get him back, for that would only make her as bad as Sharpay. Besides, maybe Troy wasn't her soul mate. After all, he practically hated her the moment that he met her. He didn't hate Sharpay the moment that he met her from what she was aware of. Maybe Troy was meant to be with Sharpay, meaning she was meant for someone else...

Dropping the hairbrush on the floor below, Gabriella collapsed to her knees, her arms shaking as she started sobbing. Who was she kidding? If he chose Sharpay, she would never recover from the blow. Up until their senior year started, their relationship was pure bliss. When he said that he loved her, she believed him until the other day. Sharpay's mind games were not only effecting Troy, but they were getting to her as well. She wasn't pretty enough or interesting enough to hold his attention for too long. Sharpay had more to offer him: financial security, a stable family, and anything else he could ask for. All she had to give him was her heart and her love, not even something he could physically see. Surely he wanted more than that.

After a few minutes, Gabriella managed to pull herself together and stand up. Maybe she was fearing the impossible. Maybe Troy would be loyal to her, because that was what you were supposed to do when you loved someone, right? He was supposed to be at her side, and it wasn't like he had proven her wrong in the past...It wasn't like he had ever given her a reason not to trust him.

Going to the mall with Taylor and Kelsi proved to be a great temporary stress relief for Gabriella. Although none of them bought anything besides lunch, the girls had fun just being together. They often did this throughout the summer months, and that was the second reason why Gabriella wished summer hadn't ended; the first being that she and Troy wouldn't have been on the rocks.

Throughout the trip, Gabriella had been facing the internal conflict of what she should do about Troy. She thought long and hard about it; maybe it was time that she told him that she loved him. After all, it couldn't damage their relationship; it would strengthen it. Right now, that was all they needed was strength.

"Hey, can we stop by the park? The guys are playing ball there and I really want to tell Troy something and it can't wait any longer," Gabriella said as she got in the passenger seat while Kelsi sat in the backseat of Taylor's car.

"What are you planning on telling him?" Taylor queried.

"I....want to tell him that I...I love him," she stated, blushing sheepishly. "I want to, you know, say it before I lose my courage."

"Why so suddenly?" Kelsi asked her curiously.

Looking to the floor, she said, "I'm afraid of losing him to Sharpay....I need to tell him, because he's told me himself that he thinks I don't."

"That hag has nothing on you,"Taylor assured her. "But we'll go."

"Then, Troy can just take me home," she suggested. "You guys live close to it, and so there's no point in you running me home."

Within ten minutes, the three came across the park and parked their car. As suspected, Troy's truck was there, but oddly, there were no other vehicles.

"Maybe the others walked," Kelsi said, assuring Gabriella that there was nothing peculiar, although the fact that the basketball court was empty was enough to make all three of them suspicious.

"Maybe his truck wouldn't start so he hitched a ride from someone else," Taylor suggested as Gabriella walked over to inspect his truck. Swallowing hard, she shook her head, a sick lump caught in her throat.

"The doors are unlocked. Troy would never leave his truck here like that," she replied. "Oh, God, what if something happened to him?"

"Relax. I'm sure there's a logical reason," Taylor said as she and Kelsi started into the park, heading for the forest since no sign of anyone was in the actual park. Although, neither girl thought they would find what they found...

Covering her mouth, Kelsi motioned the two girls over to her. "Gabi," she whispered. "You won't like this..."

The lump in her throat became thicker by the second as Gabriella crept toward Kelsi. A million thoughts swirled in her mind as she approached. Had they found Troy? Was he all right?

Upon hearing the moans coming from behind the thickets, Gabriella's stomach churned as she heard the voices.

"Sharpay, we can't keep doing this. I promised Gabriella I would never--"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You already said you're no longer as sure of your feelings as you were before and it's obvious that she doesn't love you. Face it; you wasted seven months of your life with her. Do both of you a favor by cutting her loose."

It wasn't until that moment that Gabriella noticed their position. Sharpay was pressed against a tree, Troy less than a foot away from her, breathing heavily, his shirt missing. His hands rested on the tree on either side of her head. Try as she may, she couldn't stop thinking about what they had been doing before she got there. She felt completely sick.

With her right arm around his neck, Sharpay drew an imaginary line down his chest with her free hand, drawing him closer. "I still care about her," he stated, stopping himself just as their lips were about to meet. This wouldn't have been the first time that day, Gabriella thought bitterly.

"Have you and Gabriella, you know, ever made love?" Sharpay asked him. "Because, you know, we never did, either. I've been dying to try it ever since I laid eyes on you."

Teary-eyed, Gabriella watched as Sharpay inserted her hand inside his shorts, under the elastic and pulled him to her, their bodies pressed together. Not wanting to see any more, she ran from the scene, Kelsi hot on her heels. Taylor, however, stayed there, watching the two. How could Troy do this to Gabriella? She never trusted him, but for Gabriella's sake, she tolerated him. _That_ mistake wouldn't happen again...

"Troy Bolton, how dare you!" Taylor shouted, startling the two apart. Shocked, Troy pushed clear away from Sharpay.

"Please, Taylor, don't--"

"Don't what? Tell Gabriella that I caught you sucking face with this tramp?" she questioned. She wasn't going to tell him that she already knew. He would have to face Gabriella when he got home, and she felt confident in knowing that she would make him suffer. "Give me one good reason not to."

"It'll crush her," he stated, his eyes pleading with her. "Please, don't. It was a mistake. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"You are the lowest forms of human beings I've ever met!" Taylor shouted. "I don't know what Gabriella sees in you or why she loves you so much, but it's obvious that her feelings don't matter to you."

"I love her," Troy argued. "Of course I care about her feelings! That's why she can never know!"

"Why?" she questioned. "Are you afraid you'll have to make everything up to her again? Or is it because you don't want to lose her?"

"Don't listen to her," Sharpay told him. "You don't need her, Troy. She's not right for you."

"Shut up!" Troy shouted. "Look, I don't care anymore about what happens! All I know is that, as long as I'm with Gabriella, we can't be doing this!"

"Oh, sure, you say that _after_ you make out with her," Taylor snapped. "You know what, I won't tell her. That''s your job."

* * *

AN: I know a lot of you are pretty mad at Troy, but I'm gonna put what exactly happened after Sharpay showed up and beore the girls saw them in the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Just to let you all know, November is going to be one of the most insane months for me due to SATS, a dozen college tours, finally getting my driver's liscence, and I have to start applying for college in hopes that at least one will accept me...so yeah, it's nuts. Anyway, you probably shouldn't expect another update from me until Thanksgiving break AT THE , thanks for reviewing and I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter :)

Disclaimer: HSM, THe Notebook, or A Walk To Remember are mine.

* * *

When Troy got home, he found the house completely barren of people. His parents, he knew, wouldn't be home today, giving him and Gabriella the house to themselves. However, he wasn't expecting her to have left. Where could she have gone? She didn't have a car unless someone came and got her.

Nervously, he went to her room, finding it empty as well. He even checked his room but found nothing. She hadn't mentioned that she was going anywhere. Running out of places to look, he checked his room, but there was still no signs of her. Fearing the worst, he checked the backyard, still finding no one.

Maybe he was over-reacting, her hoped, pulling out his cell phone. If she wasn't going to be there, she would've at least texted him. However, he had no new messages.

Hastily, he sent her a quick message, asking her where she was. He hated sounding like the over-bearing boyfriend, but he was worried. He trusted her, but it was the rest of the world that made him weary. Being that she was home alone, anyone could've taken her without a problem.

A pang of guilt shot through him. If he would've been home, he would've known where she was. If he didn't go out with the guys, then he wouldn't have run into Sharpay. If he never ran into Sharpay, then then she wouldn't have lured him away from the others. If she hadn't lured him away from them, then he never would've cheated on Gabriella.

Sighing, he sat down on the couch, laying the bouquet of red roses beside him. He never wanted to cheat on her. If he were to ever fall in love with someone else, he still would never hurt Gabriella like that. He wasn't even in love with Sharpay. True, he wanted to kiss her just one time, to remind himself of just why he picked Gabriella over Sharpay to begin with, to remind himself why he could never love Sharpay...However, one kiss led to another. She wanted him, that much was evident. Morally, he knew it was all wrong, and he tried to resist, but he was no match against the power of persuasion. After all, he was only human, and he was a man. People, especially of the male gender, made mistakes.

The door opened abruptly, startling Troy from his thoughts. Jumping out of his seat, he was relieved as he grabbed the bouquet and headed toward his girlfriend. "And just where have you been?" he asked her.

"Around," she answered nonchalantly, shrugging. "Sorry I got back late. I thought that you were going to be a little later. You said you had stops to make."

"I left the guys a bit early," he answered, noting that her tone was abnormally cool and indifferent, as though she was hiding something. When something upset her, she masked it with indifference, as though nothing bothered her. She tried so hard to hide that something was wrong that she practically came out and said "Something isn't right." "I wanted to get back to you," he continued.

Biting her bottom lip, Gabriella took a step toward him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. After seeing him at the park, she had cried her eyes out at Taylor's. She didn't want to jump down his throat the moment she saw him, but how could she not after what she had witnessed? Although she had spent over an hour sobbing, she still wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to know that she knew. It was part of a test. If he really loved her, he would tell her the entire situation whether it hurt her or not.

"I've missed you," he said, handing her the roses. "I believe these are for you."

Gingerly, she accepted the roses and looked at the small card, reading the words _Gabriella, I love you and nothing will ever change that. Sometimes we fight, but we can always make it better. I may screw up sometimes, but I'm always confident in knowing that you'll forgive me. Love, Troy._

"You sound like you have something to be guilty over," she commented, feeling her heart drop. He expected her to always forgive him, but what if she didn't this time? What if she _couldn't?_

"I screw up a lot," he stated. "You should know that by now."

"I know but you sound like you need my forgiveness now," she explained.

"I do need forgiveness," he agreed, giving her a light peck on the lips. "I need it for the thoughts of you I've been having."

When he kissed her, Gabriella felt the usual spark; however, she also felt sick. Only an hour ago, his lips were all over Sharpay. Were her lips the last thing his had touched before he kissed her?

"Gabriella, is something wrong?" he asked her, noticing the sadness suddenly grace her features. Quickly, she masked it behind a wall of cool calmness.

"No," she answered. "Why?"

Shrugging, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You just seem like you're hiding something."

_Aren't we all?_ She thought bitterly. She only hid the secret that she knew his. "I'm allowed to hide things when I don't want to talk about it. Someday, I'll tell you, but right now I don't want to think about it, let alone discuss it."

"That's fair, I guess," he said. He didn't have room to accuse her of anything, for he was harboring what he was certain was a darker secret. "But, anytime you want to talk, you know you can come to me."

"I know," she said. "And, if there's anything you ever need to tell me, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Let's hope I never have something that big to confess," he stated. "Oh wait....I almost forgot. There's one thing."

Gabriella's heart pounded harder and faster in her chest. Was he about to confess? "Oh really?"

"Yes," he replied. "The guys and I didn't play basketball today. Instead, we robbed a bank and decided the best place to stash the money was under your bed."

Gabriella's heart slowed to a normal pace. On a normal day, this would've made her laugh, but she didn't crack a smile this time.

"Gabi, baby, please tell me what's wrong," he pressed. "I hate seeing you upset. Maybe I can make it better."

"Troy," she started, sighing. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're not Sharpay. I don't have to lie and say that I do when I don't. If I didn't love you, I never would've told you that I did."

"Would you ever...intentionally hurt me?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

"Gabriella, what's all this about?" he asked her, evading her last question.

"It's just that...sometimes, I have these feelings...I feel like maybe you're hiding things from me," she said.

"Gabi, there's nothing about me that you don't know," he told her. "And, there's nothing that I've done in the last six months that you don't know about."

He was right, in a way. She knew what happened today, but he didn't know that. Therefore, he was lying. "Something just doesn't feel right," she confessed.

"Come here," he said, taking her hand in his. "I know things have been a bit confusing lately, but today, I will assure you that everything is going to be fine. I rented a few of your favorite movies for us to watch. Then, around four I'll order in. Is pizza okay with you?"

Nodding, she let him lead her to the couch as he picked up a DVD. "So, what are we watching first?" she asked.

"The Notebook," he answered, inserting the DVD into the player. "Is that okay with you? Then, after that, we'll watch A Walk to Remember."

"Oh, must you pick the sad ones?" she complained, pouting. These were two of her favorite movies, but she liked giving him a hard time. It was also one way to ease the tension.

"Yes," he answered. "Because, if you start crying, then that's my excuse to hold you closer. It's simple logic."

Gabriella couldn't resist laughing at this. Had it really only been a few hours ago that she caught him with Sharpay? He didn't seem to feel guilty nor was he acting any differently. Did she just imagine the entire incident? She had been more paranoid than usual, and so maybe it really was all in her imagination. Troy wasn't even acting detached and edgy like he usually was after being with Sharpay. Maybe his make-out session with Sharpay meant nothing to him, and so it shouldn't mean anything to her. After all, he was with Sharpay before she entered the picture. Therefore, it wasn't like her lips were the only ones he ever kissed. In a way, she wished that she had someone before him, then she would better understand his predicament...

As the beginning credits flashed across the screen, Troy took a seat next to her, and she automatically rested her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she was startled when she smelled the overwhelming scent of perfume, certainly not his regular smell.

"Troy," she started. "Why do you smell like expensive perfume?"

Giving her a confused look, he said," I don't know. Are you sure it's me?"

Sniffing his shirt again, she said, "Yes, it's definitely you."

"Strange," he replied., shrugging it off. "Oh well, there's a lot of much more important unsolved mysteries."

Sighing, she attempted to relax again, but as soon as she did, she noticed something else was off about his appearance. At the base of his neck, there was a small mark as though someone had been sucking on his skin. She was supposed to act as though she didn't know, but how could she when the evidence was right there, in plain sight? _Act like you don't see it_, she told herself, closing her eyes to block out the images.

As the movie started, Troy tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Gabi," he said softly. "The movie's on."

Nodding numbly, she opened her eyes, but she wasn't in the mood to watch any movie. Was this his idea of spending time together now, watching movies all day? What happened to just talking, or sitting in silence and just enjoying each-other's company? Was this his way of avoiding their problems? She wished that he would just confess what happened today. She was hurt, but she wasn't exactly mad at him. She loved him a lot, and despite their problems, she had no intentions of leaving him. As far as trust was concerned, his cheating didn't effect it as much as she would've thought, but her trust was breaking a little bit more with each second he went without telling her.

Gently, Troy pressed his lips to hers, giving her a few light pecks, but when she remained unresponsive, he sighed and said, "I know something is wrong, and we're not leaving until you tell me."

"It's nothing," she denied.

"Is it that time of month?" he asked, knowing how hormonal she could get during that time.

Shaking her head, she looked back at the television, avoiding looking in his eyes. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, but then it dawned on him...His eyes grew wide. "You said you spent the morning with Taylor and Kelsi, right?"

"A good part, yes," she said, "We went to the mall, then I went to Kelsi's so we could work on our history project." As much as she hated lying to him, she knew it was necessary this time. If the truth ever came out, then he, too, would know how it felt to be lied to.

"Did you talk to Taylor at all after that?" he asked, feeling slightly relieved.

Deciding to make him sweat a little, she said, "Yeah. I called her to ask her if she had any supplies we could borrow to make our project more presentable. Why?"

"Did she...talk to you about anything else?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Thinking for a moment, she perked up. "Oh yeah. She said that she took a walk to the park and saw you guys playing. She said you were shirtless and covered in sweat, so the guys must've given you a work-out. She would've said hi, but you looked pretty busy, so she didn't want to disturb you. Why? Did you see her?"

"Yeah, that's why I was wondering," he said, relaxing again. If Taylor was sticking to her word, then that meant that he didn't have to explain anything to Gabriella, he thought. Since Taylor lied to her, she wouldn't say anything about the incident now, for he knew Gabriella well enough to know that she would be equally mad at Taylor for lying. Gabriella would never have to know. He didn't have to break her heart...

"So, was it just you and the guys?" she asked curiously, trying her best not to sound accusing. The last thing she wanted was for him to suspect that Taylor told her. She didn't want to cause any problems for one of the people who care at all about her.

"Yeah, why?" he answered. Gabriella noticed that he wouldn't look her in the eye. Instead, he kept his gaze on the television.

"Just wondering," she replied, shrugging.

"Next time I'll take you along if you want to," he told her. Of course he would take her, he thought. With her around, he wouldn't have to worry about Sharpay. Anytime she was near, he would just have to have her at his side, for he would never have to worry about cheating on her again.

"Maybe," she said, wondering what the odds were of him cheating then. However, it wasn't a good idea, she knew. Going with him just to ensure that he never cheated on her again showed that she didn't trust him. She had to believe that he cared enough about her to not do it again. People slip up every once in a while. Maybe she never had to worry about it ever happening again. Maybe he still loved her more than he did Sharpay,_ if_ he did.

"I miss you when I go with them," he said, catching her off guard by kissing her lips. Unexpected, she pushed him away, confusing both him as well as herself.

"S-sorry," she stuttered. "I...wasn't ready for that."

"Oh," he said, slowly leaning forward again. "Try again?"

"Now's...not a good time," she said, moving slightly away from him. "Troy, everything is so confusing right now. I don't know if this is right, if _we're_ right...."

"Of course we're right, Gabi," he said, kissing her cheek. "I love you. Love is always right. Tell me what I need to do to make you believe me."

"I want the truth, Troy. That's all I want," she said, sighing. "And, if you love me, then you would tell me the truth about what's really going on between you and Sharpay."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I was actually able to post an update sooner than I thought I would, and so that's always good :) I'll probably have another update Thanksgiving break, so stayed tuned and thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM nor Dolly Parton are mine.

* * *

Staring at his hands, Troy felt all the air suddenly exit his body, and breathing was an impossibility as Gabriella turned off the movie, bringing their attention solely to each other.

"Well, I'm waiting," she said, her expression unreadable.

"Nothing," he finally answered, meeting her gaze. "Sharpay and I have nothing more than friendship, and even that's not that strong. I told you before. I never loved her."

"Something doesn't feel right," she told him. "I get the feeling that you're lying...."

"I can get rid of her anytime, Gabi," he told her. "If you don't feel comfortable, I will."

"I don't want to control who you're friends with, Troy," she said.

"And I don't want you to be miserable," he argued. "I don't need her. I need you, that's all. What do I need to do to make you see that?"

Crossing her arms, she looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry I keep doubting you...."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "If you had an ex that you were hanging out with, I probably would've already ripped his head off."

Gabriella laughed slightly at this but averted her gaze to the floor. Carefully, he used his free hand to raise her chin so she was at eye level. "Listen to me," he started. "No matter what I say, no matter what I do, I'll never feel as strongly about any girl as I do about you. Not Sharpay, and no other girl in this universe can ever compare to the love I feel for you. There might be times that I slip up and fall off the path, but I'll always love you no matter what." Gingerly, she nodded as he gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "I left her for you, remember that," he finished.

"Promise me something," she murmured, sighing. "Promise me you won't lead me on. Promise me that, if you ever think that we're not right for each other, that you won't hesitate to leave me."

"It won't happen, so I can't promise that," he argued. "Gabriella, I don't want anyone else. I'm perfectly happy being with you."

"You don't act like it sometimes," she commented. Evading her statement, Troy slowly leaned forward as if to kiss her. Immediately, she she moved away. "Kissing me won't help the situation," she told him.

"I'm trying to show you something," he told her. Gingerly, he took her hand in his and led it to his heart. "Do you feel my heartbeat?" he asked. Numbly, she nodded as he leaned forward once more. This time, she let him kiss her as she kept her hand firmly on his heart. The pace quickened immensely as their lips connected. She felt the erratic beat matching her own to be a comfort, realizing it wasn't just her that became excited while they kissed. However, what if that happened no matter who he kissed? What if he felt that way when he kissed Sharpay?

After a few seconds, Troy pulled away and hesitated before speaking, allowing his heart to calm down. "My heart has only ever done this for two reasons, Gabriella," he said, gently touching her shoulder. "First, during rare heavy-duty basketball games. Secondly, being close to you, kissing you, and touching you. I much prefer reason number two, however."

"How do I know I can believe you?" she asked him.

"There's no way of knowing that," he stated. "I can't make you believe me if you don't want to. That's where love comes into play. If you don't, then it probably doesn't really matter..."

Nodding, she said, "I'll believe you..." Silently, she added, _for now_. She didn't have the heart to continue accusing Troy, for she really did love him. She knew that this conversation, if it continued, had the potential to break them up, and, regardless of his faithfulness or lack of, she didn't want that. She had other methods of finding out what happened. She would go to Sharpay. There was no way she would miss the opportunity to ruin her life, she thought. She had no reason to lie to her.

Relieved, Troy smiled and hugged her shoulders. The guilty feeling still resided in his chest, but he was growing used to it. Someday, he would explain it to her. Someday, when it would cause her less pain.

"Um, let's get back to the movie," she suggested as he grabbed the remote and pressed play. Now, she would get lost in the movie and forget her own problems for a while. She felt somewhat more at ease, at least. She could wait two more days for answers.

* * *

"...So, Gabi, how did it go Saturday? Did you confront him?" Kelsi asked her, looking at her expectantly Monday morning as they headed to their homerooms. Gabriella managed to survive the weekend, but the aching in her chest hadn't gone away. She would break soon, she knew. If her plan didn't, then she wouldn't now what would.

"Sort of, but not really," she answered honestly. "I couldn't do it to him....He was being so nice to me, and something about his attitude told me that he felt guilty enough just thinking that I didn't know. I can only imagine if he knew that I knew."

"You can't hide it from him forever," she told her. "Sooner of later he'll find out that you knew all along."

"And then what?" she questioned. "He'll be relieved that I never mentioned it."

Sighing, Kelsi replied, "It'll only get worse over time, for both of you, if you don't tell each other."

"I don't want to break up with him, but I'm afraid that we will as soon as the subject is brought up," she admitted. "He's my rock. He's always there for me."

"I know, but, Gabriella, keeping secrets like that could hurt worse in the end than if you mentioned it now, and I'm talking about him not telling, too," she said.

Confidently, she said, "I know. I'm going to talk to Sharpay."

Kelsi's eyes widened. "Why her?"

"Why _not_ her?" she questioned. "I'm not going to fight with her. I just need to talk to her."

"Talking to the _other woman_ isn't such a good idea," she warned. "Haven't you ever heard that old Dolly Parton song where she confronted the _other woman_? It didn't end in her favor."

"I don't care. I have to do something," she argued, heading toward Sharpay's locker. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Good luck," Kelsi said, knowing there was no use in reasoning.

It wasn't long before Gabriella saw Sharpay, with Ryan in tow, strutted down the hallway closest to her. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to stay calm. Unless it was an emergency, she would never go to Sharpay, she reminded herself. This wasn't an emergency, but she knew it was of very high importance.

"Oh, hi, Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Sharpay greeted her. The falseness of her smile made her grimace. How could Troy be attracted to someone so snobbish, she wondered.

"I need to talk to you...._alone_," she demanded.

"Whatever you have to say can be said right here, right now," Sharpay said.

"Okay, that's fine," Gabriella said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I saw what you and Troy were doing in the woods Saturday. Care to explain?"

At first, her surprised expression made Gabriella think that she was going to deny it, but she was surprised by her response, "I'm not going to lie," she started. "I met up with him and the guys at the park. The guys got annoyed that I was hanging around so they all left except Troy. I persuaded him to walk with me, so we started walking in the woods. We started talking about random things when suddenly he blurted out that he wasn't sure how he felt about you anymore, whether he really loves you or not."

Gabriella's face fell as she looked to the ground. "You're lying," she said. "He told me just after that that he loves me."

"Troy lies," she replied. "He lied to me every time he told me that. Haven't you ever thought he was doing the same thing to you?"

"He would never lie to me," she argued, although she had no proof to back her up.

"He's not as perfect as you think," Sharpay continued. "I'd be doing you a favor in winning him back."

"If he's so imperfect then why are you after him?" she questioned.

"Because, unlike you, I can deal with his imperfections," she said.

"Sharpay, I didn't want it to come to this, but..." Gabriella sighed before looking back at her. "Please, stop this and leave Troy and I alone. He's all I have left."

"I'm not finished the story," she said, ignoring Gabriella's last statement. "We continued talking and were getting along, and then I leaned in and kissed him, you know, for old time's sake. And that's when it got heated....Are you sure you want to know the rest?" Numbly, she nodded. "Well, Troy returned the kiss and the next thing I knew, I was against a tree. We continued to make out, his hands touching me...hands in hair.... And then I removed his shirt and he threw it to the ground. We continued our session for another minute or two until he pulled away and started freaking out about you."

Rubbing her arms, Gabriella looked ashamed as she stared at the ground. Her fears were confirmed. Almost everything that happened was his fault.

"Do you still want to be with him?" Sharpay asked her.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Please, Sharpay, you can have your choice of any guy you want in this school, but I don't have that ability. I'm lucky to even have Troy, let alone anyone else. Please, just let me have him as long as he'll have me."

Sharpay shook her head, unashamed. "Sorry, but I can't do that. I mean, you originally stole him from me. I'm only trying to take back what's rightfully mine."

Gabriella was about to protest when the bell rang. Taking it as her cue to leave, Sharpay started walking away. "Nice talking to you," she said.

"I'm sorry...about her," Ryan told her, startling her, for she forgot he was there.

"It's not your fault," she told him, sighing.

"I've tried, you know, to stop her," he said. "I know how miserable Troy was the last time he was with her. I don't know how he could forget that."

"Do you think there's anything I can do to stop her?" she asked him.

Ryan shook his head. "Probably not unless you kill her which I wouldn't recommend."

"I guess we better get to homeroom," she said solemnly. "Thanks for talking to me, though."

"Anytime," he said. "And, I'm not on my sister's side at all, so if you ever need to vent, then you can come to me."

"Thanks," she said as they walked into homeroom. "It's nice to have someone of the opposite sex to talk to about this."

From his seat, Troy watched in surprise as Gabriella and Ryan entered the room, talking. This was abnormal, considering that Gabriella never spoke to him from what he was aware of.

When Gabriella sat down in front of him, Troy turned around at his desk and whispered, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered quietly, forcing her voice to sound casual. "Nothing at all."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry about the updates (as in the lack of). This chapter has actually been collecting computerized dust for over a month. I just found it again a few days ago and decided it would be nice to finish it. So, here goes...

Disclaimer:HSM is not mine.

* * *

Troy knew that not all was right. The way Gabriella's calm expression didn't quite match the look in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The way she did her best to avoid looking at him after that one moment. The way her tone of voice seemed false, for her eyes gave her away. Instantly, he looked at Sharpay, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was speaking in hushed tones to Ryan.

_Ryan_. Never before had Troy had a real problem with Sharpay's twin brother, but now he suddenly hated him. Only one person did he hate worse, and that was himself. What had he been talking to Gabriella about that made her so calm and cool all of a sudden? She was usually warm when she spoke to him...Only when she was hurting did she act this way. He knew her well enough to sense what she wasn't saying. What had happened in the few minutes they had been separated?

"Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Maybe if he came cross as less demanding, then she would be more willing to talk.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she questioned. She may not have realized it, but he heard her voice crack slightly. Oh, something was wrong all right, he thought. He knew she had been hiding something from him since Saturday. He couldn't be mad at her, however. He was just as guilty. He was hiding the one secret that could rip them apart...

"Don't hide it from me," he pressed. "Gabi, I _know_ you're hurting, and I might know why. Please, just let me in."

Shaking her head, she said, "Everything is okay."

"I don't believe you," he said, sighing. "Listen to me. I know I hurt you, and I think I know what I did to make you upset, and I want to talk to you about it. Okay?"

Finally, he saw her shrink down in her seat followed by quiet sniffling. At least one wall crumbled, he thought. "Okay," she finally agreed. That one word confirmed his fears. She _did _know what went on to some degree. She admitted that he hurt her...He thought the pain and guilt hammering away on his chest couldn't strike him any harder, but it did.

Gingerly, he placed his hand on her shoulder, a simple gesture. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Abruptly, she pulled away from his touch. If he could see her face, it would've broken his heart. Her eyes, filled with unshed tears, were also filled with anguish. He told her that he loved her so freely with no problem. If he was questioning it, then why did it sound the same as though he meant it? Unless he had told her this lie so many times that it was all the same....Maybe he really was lying all along. That would make sense, she thought bitterly. Sharpay believed him when he allegedly lied about loving her. Maybe she was just as foolish as she was....

When the first period bell rang, Gabriella was the first one to leave the room. She had to get away from there, away from Troy. She felt his eyes on the back of her head the entire homeroom period. If she stayed much longer, she knew she would break.

"Gabi, why the rush?" Pausing momentarily, Gabriella allowed Taylor to catch up to her. She needed some advice, even if she only had five minutes.

"I-I talked to Sharpay," she said, looking to the floor. "She told me everything that happened Saturday...Oddly, I believe her."

Taylor shook her head. "You're better off without him. He's just going to keep hurting you in one way or another."

"He wants to talk to me later," she said. "I think he finally realizes that I know what happened."

"You need to tell him that you're not going to stand for this," she told her. "You're not some mindless bimbo who is going to sit back and watch as he fools around with other girls. He can't just win you over with a sweet kiss and an 'I love you' every once in a while."

"No," she agreed, finally looking at her friend. "It's time I show him that I have some self-esteem. I have dreams, and an unfaithful partner isn't part of that."

"Good, because you can do so much better than that," Taylor stated. "And, if I were you, I would show him that."

"How?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Tell him that if he doesn't get his act together, then you'll leave him," she answered. "Make him aware that there are more guys then just him who would have you, that _he_ was the lucky one, not the other way around. Letting him think that you're the lucky one gives him too much power over you."

"Troy wouldn't use that against me," she denied.

"He already has," Taylor argued. "Troy's been hiding more than just Saturday from you. He knows he can keep up the charade because, no matter how mad he makes you, you always take him back. And, he has an even better chance because you already live together."

"I take him back because I want to be with him, and it..._hurts_ when we're mad at each other. It's easier to forgive him," she said.

"But, Gabriella, what's going to hurt worse? Not being with him but possibly finding another guy who'll love you that you aren't afraid to say 'I love you' to, or staying with him and being reluctant to give your love to because he's forever unfaithful?"

"Just because it happened once doesn't mean it will happen again," Gabriella stated. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, faster than ever. No matter how hard she argued, she couldn't ignore the facts. There had t be an underlying reason she couldn't tell him that she loved him. What if she really didn't love him? What if, what she felt for him was nothing more than a strong infatuation? There was no denying that he was very attractive, and when he looked at her, he made her feel special. His smile caused her stomach to fill with butterflies. Was that part of love, or was it just merely a school-girl crush?

There were other reasons, of course. Besides his physical appearance, she loved the man he started to become, before Sharpay re-entered his life. When she couldn't speak, he had a certain intuition, as though he could always read her mind. Well, maybe not _read_ her mind, she decided, but it was like he _knew_ her well enough to know what she wanted to say. There was definitely something undefinable there. There was only one undefinable word in the world, however. That was love.

"Gabi." Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned towards Taylor. "First period. You don't want to be late."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly, walking into the classroom. "I'll see you later."

During his first four periods, Troy planned his approach accordingly.

There was no getting around talking to Gabriella. He needed to tell her the truth and he wouldn't hold anything back. It was clear that he hurt her worse than he ever intended. In fact, maybe she was hurting worse because he didn't tell her.

Sharpay he definitely had to have a word with, preferably before he sought out Gabriella. He had to end this; there was no way he could be friends with her as long as he was with Gabriella. He would terminate their friendship once and for all.

When the bell rang to dismiss for lunch, Troy numbly stood up and made his way out the door. For the second time in his life, he had to take a stand against someone he once cared about, possibly still did. However, Sharpay didn't matter nearly as much. He wouldn't lose sleep worrying about her as he had for Gabriella. His heart didn't hurt to be away from her. Her tears wouldn't shatter his soul...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriella walking towards him. Not now, he thought frantically. As much as he wanted to talk to her now, it wasn't the time. He wasn't ready.

"Troy, I--" she started but he cut her off.

"Gabi, can you meet me outside the cafeteria ten minutes before lunch ends?" he asked her. "I kind of need to do something before we discuss matters, and it's very important that I take care of it first. I can't say what right now, but I will. Trust me."

"Trust is a funny word," she mused. "You tell someone that you trust them, but then they stab you in the back. Is that what's supposed to happen when you trust someone?"

"No," he said, sighing as he placed his hands just above her hips. "I'm going to make this right, Gabi. I promise."

"Promises are always broken," she said, her gaze cold. Pushing his hands away, she said, "I'm going to get something to eat while you screw around behind my back with Sharpay some more. When you're done, you can come meet me so you can apologize profusely and give me the over-used and heavily broken promise that it won't happen again because you're just so sure you won't get caught again. Then, you can assume I'll forgive you and believe all your frivolous and useless promises, and that I'm too stupid to see past your lies."

Frozen, Troy watched her disappear into the crowded hallway. He deserved that, he thought miserably. He deserved everything she said and everything she would do. The odd part was, he saw no traces of anger in her features. He saw a mixture of hurt and annoyance, but no noticeable anger. The fact that she wasn't angry made his guilt worse. Maybe that was his punishment, to be killed by his own grief.

Nonetheless, he _would _attempt to clear his conscience. Maybe, if Gabriella saw what he was capable of on his own without her guidance, she would think better of him. Maybe she would give him yet another chance to prove himself worthy of her.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sharpay walking towards him. His nerves came at him full force, but he swallowed them back. There was no holding back now. He had to do this. It was now or never.

"Sharpay, we need to talk," he said, motioning for her to follow him.

"What about?" she said, looking up at him innocently. "Does Gabriella know about Saturday?"

"I don't know. You tell me," he snapped, stopping in a vacant hallway.

Sharpay sighed. "She told me she was there with Taylor on Saturday."

Troy felt his heart sink lower in his chest. "And?"

"I told her the whole story," she stated. "I held nothing back. She wanted the truth. She deserved to know everything."

"Oh God, Sharpay, how could you? She'll never forgive me," he said.

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "She practically _begged _me to stay away from you and claimed that you were all she had. She's not going to leave you."

"And, what did you say when she asked you to leave me alone?" he questioned, feeling his anger building in his chest.

"I told her that she couldn't control whom you wanted to be around," she said. "I'll only go if you want me gone."

The anger melted upon hearing this. Sharpay, for once, may have been right. Gabriella couldn't control who he was friends with. Only he could. Did he really want Sharpay gone? No. However, he needed Gabriella. He wouldn't continue hurting her."Sharpay," he started. "Regardless of whether or not I'm in love with Gabriella doesn't change the fact that I love her, in some way. I don't want to be the cause of pain for anyone that I love, and in order to stop hurting her, I can't be friends with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Look, Troy, I'm sorry about Saturday, but you know as well as I do that you feel something for me, or else Saturday would've never happened," Sharpay stated.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he said, "I know."

"Then, why are you choosing her?" she questioned.

Troy cleared his throat. "Because, I think that, whatever I feel for Gabriella is stronger than whatever I feel for you."

"How can you be sure?" she questioned.

"I can't be," he answered honestly. "How can anyone be sure about anything? Everything in life involves risks. So what if I'm wrong and I don't love her like that? Is it that big of a crime?"

"Troy, why waste your time? She's never going to forgive you," she said.

"I don't care," he said. "I'm going to love her regardless of what happens next. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

"We'll see," she said. "I'm getting my lunch now. You can go on and find your precious girlfriend."

As Sharpay walked away, another figure rounded the corner. Sharpay purposely knocked into her shoulder in hatred and disgust, but Gabriella was unruffled. She continued staring at Troy.

"I guess you heard all that," he assumed, reaching for her hand, but she wouldn't take it. Solemnly, she nodded.

"I did," she said, her face smooth of any emotion. "So, I guess next you're going apologize profusely and beg for forgiveness and claim that all you want is me?"

"I could," he said. "If that's what you want."

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't want a cheap apology. Between those and your petty lies, I'm sick of it, Troy."

Reaching for her hand, he was surprised when she pulled hers away. "It won't work this time," she said, her eyes suddenly filling with anger. "I can find a million guys that are just like you, Troy, made of broken promises, petty lies and cheap apologies."

For once in his life, Troy was speechless. He never expected this. She would leave him, he was certain. Frankly, he didn't blame her if she did. "You deserve better than that," he said, finally breaking the silence.

"You know, Troy," she started. "I would've been much happier if you would've told me. Our relationship needs honesty, and all weekend you told me nothing but lies. It wasn't the fact that you cheated on me that upset me as much. It was the fact that you lied about it."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"Why not? I mean, you didn't care about my feelings when you made out with her," she pointed out. "Were you afraid that you would have to answer a few questions and wipe a few of my tears? Troy, I saw you with her. Do you realize how much worse it hurt me, knowing that you were lying?"

"I'm sorry. I screwed up," he muttered.

She shook her head. "You're not sorry. Troy, I'd rather have you as my bully than this. At least back then, I wasn't in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, which I tend to say that a lot but I really am sorry. I put this story as my top ff priority so I can get it done and over with, and so I'm trying to start updating this at least once every two weeks, and so we'll see how that plan goes. Anyway, as always thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys like this chapter :)

AN: HSM is not mine. "Lips of an Angel" and "Last Kiss Goodbye" are both by Hinder. "Before He Cheats" is by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

A cold chill shot through Gabriella's spine as she stepped outside of East High after another long, tedious day of classes. It was strange not feeling the comfort of a second body walking alongside of her, but she tried to keep her mind away from the topic.

After she admitted to being in love with him earlier that day, Troy just stood there in silent surprise. When he didn't say anything, she walked away and abandoned him, hurt immensely by his lack of a response. He'd been pressing her to say those words for a while, and so she assumed he would've been happier when she finally told him what he wanted to hear. When he didn't come for her, she knew that, as much as it killed her to admit, that she was better off without him.

"Don't let him pull you back in," Taylor had said. "You'll only get hurt again and it will never stop."

She didn't like the fact that Taylor was in the right. She wanted to be happy, but when he wasn't with her, she felt miserable. Despite her words earlier, she _wanted_ to hear him say that he was sorry and that he loved and wanted only her, regardless of how "cheap" it appeared. His charm and charisma made it fuller and more meaningful.

From the corner of her eye, Gabriella spotted a figure behind her, recognizing the girl instantly. Turning abruptly, she glared at her. "What now, Sharpay? Haven't you done enough damage?" she snapped at her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "_Me_? Um, honey, correction, it was _you_ who destroyed your relationship. Troy kicked me to the curb for you once again, and what does he receive in return? Nothing except a broken heart."

"Oh please, I'm sure you'll be back in his good graces by the end of tonight," Gabriella retorted. "Now, I need to get to his truck."

"You break his heart and still expect him to take you home?" Sharpay questioned. "If he's stupid enough---" Surprised, Sharpay stopped in mid-sentence as Troy's truck approached and stopped a few feet away from them. Bewildered, she watched as Gabriella headed towards it.

Troy didn't look up when the passenger door of his truck opened and Gabriella climbed inside, nor did she look at him. While she stared out the window, he stared straight ahead, neither speaking.

The couple remained this way for several minutes. It was as though they knew the other was there, but they imagined they were alone, as though a brick wall had been built between them.

Unable to tolerate much more silence, Gabriella reached forward to turn on the radio. Flipping past several stations, she received nothing but static. Looking momentarily at the radio, Troy finally spoke, "I don't get the best reception, remember."

"Then you tell me which stations you _can_ get," she miffed, looking straight ahead as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What kind of music are you looking for?" he asked her.

"I don't know. How about country?" He gave her an incredulous look. "What's wrong with country?" she questioned, finally looking at him as she continued, "It's all about finding love, losing love, getting it back, and realizing you never had it in the first place," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, and there's _a lot_ of really good cheating songs. Have you ever heard Before He Cheats? You know, the song where a woman catches her boyfriend or husband or whoever he is with some blond at a bar so she destroys his car? Yeah, that's my personal favorite..."

"Gabriella," he started, his voice strained. "Will you ever just drop it? I already feel bad enough. Why do you have to add to it?"

"Perhaps you would prefer rock music," she continued as though he had never spoken. "There's some good songs like, you know, Lips of An Angel where a guy wishes his current girlfriend was his ex-girlfriend, even says that to the ex-girlfriend, and they apparently have an emotional affair...And there's some songs about betrayal, like my newest favorite rock song, Last Kiss Goodbye. I doubt you've heard it, but I happen to be a fan of Hinder....It's about a girl who tells her boyfriend she's going out with her friends when really she's meeting up with another guy, and she comes home looking extremely guilty and he knows....Sound familiar, eh?"

"Gabriella, stop!" Gabriella froze, his tone the angriest she had ever heard it. She never meant to make him mad. All she wanted was to give him a hard time, compensation for the pain he put her through, although she realized she was wrong in doing so.

Sighing, she looked to her feet, avoiding his intense gaze. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice softer. "It's just that, Troy, I thought maybe I meant more to you for you to cheat on me with her...I just kept reminding myself that you chose me and not her, but I feel like you're slipping further and further away...Saturday just confirmed my fears."

"Gabriella," he started, his tone now matching hers. "Saturday was a complete mistake. I have no idea what I was even thinking...You do mean more to me than that. You mean everything to me."

"It's so hard for me to believe you," she stated. "Actions speak louder than words."

"You heard me earlier when I told Sharpay that I was done with her," he reminded her. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Again, actions speak louder than words," she repeated.

"You're not going to...break up with me again, are you?" he stammered.

Thinking momentarily, she shook her head. "I don't want to break up with you. I just don't think I can trust you right now."

"I won't let it happen again. I promise," he vowed.

"My trust has to be earned, Troy," she claimed as he pulled into the driveway.

"And how exactly do I do that?" he asked, taking her bag before she could grab it. "I got it," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "But, I can't tell you that. It's something that you'll have to figure out on your own."

"I don't know where to start," he admitted.

Walking around his truck, she met him in the middle of their path and gently placed her slender hand upon his cheek. "You'll figure it out," she assured him, dropping her hand with slight hesitance. "I'll, um, be in my room most of the night if ever you need me. I have a lot of homework tonight."

Nodding, he followed her inside, savoring the lingering feeling from where her hand touched his cheek. The feeling sent warmth and solace through his veins. It was an assurance that not all was lost, and that there was still a chance for them.

* * *

Tossing his basketball up to the ceiling, Troy lie on his back, lost in thought. He had remained this way for hours. Homework was left unfinished, strewed out on his floor. He couldn't focus, and so he decided that some things were of higher priority.

For the tenth time that evening, he heard the familiar ring tone of his cell phone as it rung. However, he ignored it, learning after only the third time who it was.

Sighing, he dropped the ball to the floor and just lied there, motionless. He didn't understand why Sharpay wouldn't leave him alone. He told her that he was done with her, yet she apparently didn't understand the concept. In order to get her to leave him alone, at least through phone, he would have to change his phone number, it seemed.

Jolting upright from his bed, Troy quickly grabbed his phone and waited for the ringing to stop. After the fifth time, she stopped leaving messages, meaning that he wouldn't have to wait around for that. When she had apparently hung up, he searched his phone's support section until he found "change number". It listed a few options, but he pressed the first. It asked for authorization, and so he typed in his pass code. A new number appeared on the screen, and he smiled to himself, knowing that it was finished. He would just tell his friends tomorrow about the change, he thought.

There was one final thing, he thought, looking through his list of contacts, stopping when he reached Sharpay. Without hesitation, he deleted her. This was a step in the right direction, he knew. He wasn't just talking about cutting her from his life. He took action, and as Gabriella had said, "action speak louder than words".

With this thought in mind, he opened the door of his bedroom, stepping out for the first time in nearly five hours. The clock, he noticed, read 9:10. He doubted that it was too late to talk to her. Hesitating outside her door, wondering if what he did really was all that she wanted or if there was more that he should've done...

_Just go in_, he told himself. Fearing rejection was like fearing the rain. Once in a while everyone had to feel it. If it wasn't enough for now, then he would just try again.

Finally gathering his courage, Troy opened the door, forgetting to knock. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him, and he suddenly knew why she preferred that he knocked before entering.

With her back to him, Gabriella stood in front of the full-length mirror clad in only her undergarments. Instinctively, she used one arm to cover her chest while the other stretched behind her, although he had seen everything.

"Wow," Troy said, unable to take his eyes off of her. He knew it was impolite for him to still be there, but he felt compelled to stay.

"Did you forget how to knock?" she managed to ask, side-stepping the mirror while keeping her back to him. "And, if you're going to stay in here, could you _please_ stop staring at me?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, covering his eyes and turning away as she pulled on her blue silk nightgown. Meanwhile, he closed the door behind him.

"Now, it's okay to look," she said, sitting on her bed.

Starting towards her, Troy noticed the blush on her cheeks never let, indicating that she was still embarrassed by him seeing her. Gently, he took her hands in his before sitting next to her. Shifting her gaze, she found herself unable to look at his face, afraid of what she would find.

"I just want to start off by reminding you of how sorry I really am," he started, removing one of his hands to cup her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I swear, the only reason I never told you was because I never wanted to hurt you, not because I wanted to sneak around with her behind your back. I really love you, and I care a lot about you...You are such an amazing girl, Gabriella, and you are so beautiful...I never deserved you, but it would kill me if I lost you."

"I'm not beautiful, Troy," she said, casting her gaze to the side. "It never made sense why you would choose me over her...I'm not very confident, I'm not blond, I don't like make-up unless it's necessary, I--"

Abruptly, Troy pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. Hesitantly, she gave into the kiss and allowed him to pull her closer. His arms wound around her back as he pressed her to the bed, him on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. Finally, he pulled away after a minute and lied next to her, keeping one arm wrapped around her stomach. "I love you because of who you are," he told her, breaking the silence. When she looked at him, he noticed that her eyes seemed to plead with him to tell her more, and so he continued, "Gabi, you're sweet and kind, always gentle. You have a warm and caring heart, and even when you don't say it, I can always feel your love for me radiating off of you...It took me a long time to realize that, but I see now that you do love me, and I think you have for a while now...Sometimes, I forget how good you are at showing how you feel instead of saying it...It sometimes feels like you can't speak again and I have to interpret everything you do and your every expression...It's not a bad thing, but you always keep me guessing and I like that. You're never predictable."

"But that still--"

"Gabriella," he interrupted again, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Don't you see? You are everything that she isn't and never will be...You two are complete opposites. You're like night and day...When I was with her, I felt I couldn't breathe and that I was trapped. I felt bad when I was with her. You remember how much of a jerk I was back then. It wasn't entirely her fault but she was part of the reason. But, when I 'm with you, I feel good about myself and I feel comfortable around you...Lying here with you, it feels right."

"I still don't know if I can trust you," she said, although she appeared to be struggling. He was so good at persuading her through his words. She had fallen for it numerous times and he let her down, intentionally or not. She didn't want to be fooled again.

"I know that I hurt you and it'll take time, but please realize that I will do whatever it takes to make it right between us," he vowed. "Not just Saturday, either. I know I've screwed up a lot lately and I need to make sure you know that I'm not going to overlook any pain I potentially caused you."

"I can't believe what you say to me right now," she stated.

"I know," he replied. "Which reminds me...Delete my number from your contacts list. I changed it because Sharpay wouldn't stop calling me. Also, if you check my list, you'll never find her name again.'

Startled, Gabriella spoke, "You didn't have to change your number."

"I wanted to show you that I'm taking this seriously," he explained. "I wanted to prove to you that whatever was with me and Sharpay is over, _forever_."

Without giving it much thought, Gabriella placed her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as his free arm held her closer to him. Staying angry with him was an impossibility now, not after she allowed him to get this close to her. When he held her, the hole she felt lodged in her heart seemed to fill slightly and not hurt as much. The pain she felt was minor now, not as excruciating as it was over the last few days.

"You know," she started after a few minutes of silence. "You make it very difficult to stay mad at you."

Chuckling, he gently rubbed her arms and spoke, "That's a relief. I was starting to think that maybe you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Troy," she assured him, pecking his cheek. "No matter what becomes of our relationship, nothing you do or say can make me hate you. If you end up choosing someone else, I won't hate you because I'll know that we just weren't meant to be..."

"Same goes for you, too," he agreed. "I want you so badly, but if ever there comes a time that another guy catches your eye and you decide you don't want me anymore, I won't be mad at you. Of course, that would break my heart, but I'll support you no matter what."

"You won't have to worry about that as long as I'm with you," she told him, sighing. "What I think hurt the most was that you would cheat on me whereas I could never bring myself to do it to you."

"That's why I feel the most guilt, because I know you would never do it to me," he said, shaking his head in disdain. "You're a better person than I could ever be."

"People aren't perfect, Troy," she said. "It's in our programming to screw up from time to time. It's what makes us human. Just don't make the same mistake twice and it'll all be okay."

"Right, no more mistakes like that," he agreed. "Now, I just need to do one more thing to confirm this agreement..."

Smiling, Gabriella leaned forward slightly as he closed the gap between their lips. Maybe she wasn't completely going to let this go, but she found that she could forgive him, this time at least. For now, she would put him on _probation_.


End file.
